A trip to Paris
by BeBlessed
Summary: The whole Sonic gang is going to Paris for 2 weeks. Amy tries to win sonic's heart but that doesn't go well. A ebony hedgehog sees that and helps her, that's when things happen good and bad things. SonAmyShad
1. Arriving at school

**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic so I hope you all like it. I actually wrote allot of stories in my own drawing books and that stuff but I never actually uploaded one. So I thought that It would be time for that right? I came up with this idea because my school is going to Paris for a school trip and I actually dreamed about Sonic x going to paris o.O weird huh? Well anyway let's hope it comes out good and let's hope I know what to do xD I'm not really going to ask like: review review review! but I would like it if you did cause that way I can see if you like it or not, I also accept negative comments cause that way I can emprove my stories :D Well...anyways...I think that was it. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Amy p.o.v**

***beep beep beep beep beep*** I woke up with the sound of my alarmclock. I pressed the snoozer button to turn it off but the alarmclock didn't go off. I pressed the button again but nothing happenend. I pressed it again and again...nothing. I was starting to get frustrated and I started to press harder. Again nothing. That was when it became serious. I pulled out my hammer and struck the clock. It was quiet for a moment but then that awfull buzzer sound came back again. I stormed at the annoying little clock and pulled the pluck out. I sighed in relief and went back to bed. The moment I got at my bed the clock started beeping again. I angerly turned around, crabbed the alarmclock and threw it out of the window. When the alarmclock was out of the window I closed it. When the window was closed I sat slowly back on my bed.

That was when it all hit me. "What time is it?" I said quietly. I run downstairs and looked and the clock.

"9 AM, Damn I need to go to Paris today!" I run back upstairs and got dressed as fast as I could.

When I got dressed I rushed to the bathroom and I combed my hair. It was 9:30 AM when I was finished with everything. I crabbed my backpack and ran to school.

**Sonic p.o.v**

I woke up with the sound of little birds singing. I sat straight on my bed. I yawned and started doing some stretches. I looked at the clock and it said 9:35 AM. "Ahh well, I'm still on time".I put on my running shoes and crabbed everything as fast as I could. When I was done it was only 9:37. "Hmmm...not a new record" I said disapointed.

I looked in my backpack and saw that everything was in it. "food, drinks, magazine, my other pair running shoes, toothbrush" At everything else I started mubling.

"Time to go to school and then...PARIS!" I said with a huge smile on my face. I ran as fast as i could to school.

**Amy p.o.v**

"Almost at school"I said as I was panting from the running. I looked up and saw Rouge flying in the air.

"Hey Rouge!"

"Huh?"

Rouge looked down and saw Amy running to school but at the same time waving at flew down at her.

"Amy, why the fast run?"

"I'm late and I don't want to miss the bus to Paris"

"Maybe you can sit next to Sonic in the bus and the airplane" Rouge said with a smirk.I blushed at the thought that I could be next to Sonic for 13 hours.

"Maybe" I said quietly.

"Need a ride?"

"A ride? How are you supposed to do that, I mean your flying" I said confused.

"I can carry you, and don't you want to be in class on time so you can ask Sonic if he wants to sit with you in the bus and airplane?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Ok...carry me"

"You sounded like a little baby who wants his mommy to carry him, but come on" Rouge said laughing. She pulled me up and we were flying towards school.

I could see it in the distants. I looked down and I was starting to feel nauseous.

"Don't look down, I don't want you to throw up" Rouge said.

We still weren't at school but I could hear the bell ringing.

"We're late"I said gasping.

Rouge flew faster. "There is our class...ready?"Rouge said.

"Ready for what?" I asked nervous.

"I'm gonna trow you into the class through that window so you won't be late for Sonic"

"What!" I asked in shock.

"1..2.."

"No no no no no no!" I said with fear.

"3!" As soon as Rouge said 3 she threw me trough the open window.

I started screaming when I was flying trough the air. When I was trough the window I crashed down on the floor and I rolled against the wall.

Everyone looked at me. I thought they were going to laugh but I didn't here any snickering at all. When I rolled on my back I saw everyone looking at me in shock.

"owww" I said quietly in pain.

"Amy...please take your seat" Mr. Waylon said. Mr. Waylon was a grey owl and our Teacher.

I got up and walked to my seat. I was supposed to be sitting next to Rouge but she still wasn't in class.

"Alright, today we are going to Paris for two weeks" Mr Waylon said with a cheery voice. His voice kinda creeped me out cause most of the time he's just a crumpy old man. Well he isn't really old he's only like 46 but still to me he's old.

I looked around the class and I spotted Sonic sitting next to Tails. They were whispering about something. I started listening to them but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Alright i'm going to check if everyone is here so please say yes when I say your name" Mr. Waylon said with a serious tone. What happenend to him? First he was cheery and all of the sudden he was serious again. Ahh what the heck I don't care, I only care about sitting next to Sonic.

"I saw Amy rolling trough the window so I know she's here"Mr. Waylon said mumbling. I blushed at embarresment.

"Tails?"

"Yes Sir"

"Sonic?"

"Here!"

"Knuckles?"

"Yo"

"Shadow"

"..."

Mr. Waylon looked up and saw Shadow sitting at the backrow. "Shadow if you are there please say yes"

Shadow looked annoyed at Mr. Waylon. "Yes..." He finnaly said.

"Rouge?"

No answer.

Mr. Waylon looked up and saw that the seat next to Amy was empty. "No Rouge" Mr. Waylon said quietly. As soon as Mr. Waylon wrote that down the door slammed open.

Everyone looked at the door and saw Rouge standing there. "Sorry i'm late" Rouge said with an I-don't-care-tone.

"Ofcourse...Your always late, how could I forget that?" Mr. Waylon said sarcastic.

Rouge looked at him with a strange look and took a seat next to me.

"So have you asked Sonic yet?" Rouge asked.

"Miss Rouge!" Mr. Waylon said.

Rouge looked up at Mr. Waylon.

"First you come in late and now talking?" Mr Waylon said angry "Why don't you take a seat next to me"

"No thanks dude, I'm cool here"

"Miss Rouge..." As Mr. Waylon said that he tapped his fingers on the chair next to him.

Rouge sighed and then she walked to the chair next to Mr. Waylon.

"Alright let's move on...Mina?"

"Yes"

"Jet?"

"here"

"Wave?"

"Yes"

"Storm?"

"Yeah"

"Scourge?"

Scourge whistled. Mr. Waylon looked up and saw him at the backrow with his feet on the table. Mr. Waylon rolled his eyes and continued.

"Blaze?"

"Here"

"Silver?"

"Here"

"Cream?"

"Yes Mr. Waylon"

"Espio?"

"I'm here"

"Vector?"

"Present!"

"Tikal?"

"Yes"

"And last...Charmy?"

"Here!" Charmy yelled with a huge smile on his face.

"yes..well..." Mr. Waylon said annoyed "Everyone is here so pick a partner and you will be sitting next to him or her for the rest of the trip"

Everybody went crazy after Mr. Waylon said that. Everyone just ran trough the classroom and picked a partner. I looked at Sonic and I saw tails walking away.

That was my chance, I just knew it. I walked to Sonic and I saw him staring at me.

"Sonic?" I asked with a shy voice.

"Yes Amy?"

"Would you be my partner for this trip?" I looked away when I said it because I knew I was blushing.

"Why not?" Sonic said. He didn't really looked intrested but I didn't care because I was going to sit next to Sonic for 13 Hours! I took a seat next to Sonic and I looked around. A few people had their partners but some people didn't have someone. I looked over at Rouge and I saw her walking towards Knuckles.

"Ohh Knuckie?" Rouge said with a seductive voice.

"What?" Knuckles said irritated.

"Would you be my partner for this little trip?" Rouge said with a smirk on her face.

'_She wants me to be her partner? What's up with her_' Knuckles thought. Knuckles looked over at Sonic and Sonic gave him a nod.

"Well?" Rouge said.

"Yeah sure..." Knuckles said.

"Great!" Rouge said excited.

I looked at the clock and it was already 10:30 AM. I heard Shadow turning everyone down who came over to him. '_Why is he turing everyone down?' _I thought.

"Alright" Mr. Waylon said "Stop talking"

Everyone was still talking to their partners. Mr. Waylon cleared his throat. No attention. I saw Mr. Waylon getting angry and I prepared myself for the screaming part.

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE BRATS PAY ATTENTION NOW!" Mr. Waylon screamed furious.

Everyone was quiet and they looked at him with open mouths.

"Now that everyone has a partner we're going to Paris" Mr. Waylon said "I'm going to escort each row to the bus so be pacient if your not the first one who can go"

'_At least i'm in the second row so I don't have to sit all the way in the front' _I thought with relief.

"Firt row come with me" Mr. Waylon said. The first 6 kids that were: Jet, Wave, Storm, Scourge, Mina and Shadow followed Mr. Waylon.

When Mr. Waylon was gone everyone started talking again. After a couple minutes Mr. Waylon came back.

"Alright second row" Mr. Waylon said.

I stood up and walked next to Sonic. The second row were also 6 kids, and those kids were: Me, Sonic, Cream, Tails, Blaze and Silver.

I walked in the bus and I saw the first row sitting in the back. Everyone sat next to someone exept for Shadow and Storm. Storm was sitting infront of Jet and Wave and Shadow was sitting all alone in the back at the window. He was just staring out of it. When I looked to my right I saw Sonic already sitting in the middle. I took a seat next to him. I saw everyone else sitting next to me and Sonic or sitting infront of us. I should have known...couple with couple. I saw Blaze and Silver sitting left of me and Sonic and Tails and Cream were sitting infront of us.

"Sonic?" I said.

"Yea Amy?"

"Why did Shadow turn everyone down when they asked him to be his partner?"

"How should I know?"

"Well maybe you knew why he turned them down, I don't know"

"I think Shadow just wants to sit alone, you know him he's antisocial"

I turned around and looked at Shadow for a moment. He was just staring out of the window. I wonder what he was thinking about. I heard loud talking outside of the bus and then I saw the third row coming. The third row were also 6 kids: Rouge, Knuckles, Charmy, Tikal, Vector and Espio. They all took a seat in the front. Rouge and Knuckles were all the way in the front. I was kinda bumbed because I really needed some help of Rouge with Sonic. '_It looks like i'm on my own' _I thought.

"Alright kids, strap yourselfs in your seatbelts and be quiet for a moment" Mr. waylon said.

Everybody listened to Mr Waylon and strapped their seat belts.

"We are about to be going to Paris for our little school trip" Mr. Waylon said "When we're riding I don't want to see anybody walking trough the bus!just stay in your seats!do you understand that?"

"Yes Mr. Waylon" Everybdy said bored at the same time.

"Good..and I don't want to find any candy or other type of food or drinks on the floor!"

"Can we just go already? we all know the rules" Scourge said frustrated.

"That depents on you Mr. Scourge"

"Hell i'm ready!" Scourge said excited.

"Sadly you are..." Mr. Waylon said quietly "Ok...everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Everyone screamed exept for Shadow. Shadow just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ok! Mr. Busdriver take us to the airport!" Mr. Waylon said cheerful "We are going to Paris!"

Everyone cheered when the bus started to drive. '_That's it, no turning back now' _I thought.

* * *

**Phew...I hope you liked it, nothing much happend but that comes later. I think my updating comes quick because my school ends early these couple of weeks and I have plenty of time doing the stories. Anyways Bye bye ~xXx**


	2. The first hour in the Bus

**Hi everyone! Ok so I finished 2 chapters in 1 day. I think i'm going to work on the third chapter but I don't know yet. Anyway I don't think this is a special Chapter, I didn't really knew what to put in a bus ride so I was stuck with this. Anyways I forgot to say in chapter 1: I do not own any of the sonic characters although I was I did but sadly I don't! Anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

**Amy p.o.v.**

Alright. I'm on my way to Paris with my class and we've been driving for an half hour and the bus is already a total chaos. Everybody is just talking and talking and pushing everone around in the bus even though Mr. Waylon told us not to walk around. It kinda annoys me but I don't want to be a party pooper so i'm not saying anything. I noticed that Sonic is talking with knuckles. They've been talking since we left school. He isn't even paying any attention to me. Maybe i'm overreacting we've only been driving for an half hour, we still have 12 more hours to go. I looked around and I saw Silver and Blaze giggeling. _'That was weird...Blaze never giggles' _I thought. I looked behind me and I saw Scourge flirting with Mina. I turned my head towards Rouge and she looked bored.

"Knuckie, you've been talking with Sonic for the past half hour, don't you think I need some attention too?" Rouge asked with a whiny voice.

"Why do you care if i'm not paying any attention to you?" Knuckles asked suspicious.

"I don't care...it's just that i'm bored and your my partner" Rouge said as she crossed her arms.

"So? I'm talking to Sonic and he's not my partner so why don't you talk to amy or blaze or someone else" Knuckles said and he turned towards Sonic again.

"Fine..." Rouge said frustrated. Rouge looked around and saw Blaze busy with Silver and Cream was talking to tails. She turned around and looked at Sonic and me.

"How's it going with you?" Rouge asked

"Not so good as you can see" I said as I placed my head on the palm of my hand. "With you?"

Rouge sighed. "Well as you can see too they are talking with each other so not so good either"

Sonic and Knuckles turned to Rouge and Amy. "What isn't going good?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing" Rouge snapped

Knuckles shrugged and turned back to Sonic. They started talking again. All of the sudden I felt something thrown at my head. I looked at the ground and I saw a piece of hard fudge lying on the floor. I looked around and I saw Scourge laughing. Rouge noticed what was going on and she grabbed a piece of paper and made a ball of it. She looked around and saw that Mr. Waylon wasn't paying any attention to the class. Rouge threw the paper as hard as she could to Scourge and it hit him in his eye.

"Owwww" He said in pain. He placed his hand on his eye and looked who threw the piece of paper. He saw that Amy just sat still and Rouge was laughing. Scourge sat down on his seat again and stared out of the window.

"That's how you deal with Scourge" Rouge said as she was proud of herself.

"Ahh well...I don't care, he's just someone who got no attention at home so he's trying to get it here in school" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Whatever" Rouge said and she turned around.

I looked at Sonic and he was still talking to Knuckles. '_what are they talking about?_' I thought. I really wanted to know but I couldn't just overhear them. I looked at the group in the back seats and I saw Shadow listening to music. '_Since when does Shadow listen to music?_' I thought. I sighed and turned to Sonic.

"Sonic?" I asked.

"One sec" Sonic said.

"Amy" I heard in a whisper. I looked to my left and I saw Blaze calling me.

"What's up?" I said as I turned towards her.

"Do you really think he's going to pay any attention to you today? I mean look at him, he's to busy with talking to Knuckles about their previous fight" Blaze whispered.

"Is that suppost to be a mean thing?" I asked angry.

"No it's suppost to be the truth, and you know it" Blaze said "Just talk to someone else or do something else, let him live his life for a moment and he'll talk to you when he wants to"

For some reason I knew Blaze was right, but when I see her with Silver I want to be treated like that. It fills my heart with warmth, but unfortunantly I get stuck with a guy who I like but isn't in to me. I looked down at the ground and made sure my quills were hanging for my eyes so no one would see that I had tears in my eyes. I grabbed my backpack and I searched for my ipod. When I found it I started to listen to music.

**Shadow p.o.v.**

I was just planning to stare out the window the whole trip but my thoughts were being disturbed by my immature class. I looked around and I saw everyone just laughing and talking but when I turned my head towards Faker's group I saw Rose with her head down. Maybe she was doing something or maybe something was wrong. I wanted to know what she was doing but I couldn't just ask her what's wrong.

"Hey dude whatcha doing?" Charmy said as he came flying up to me.

I just stared at him thinking that he would go away but he didn't go away.

"Sooo...Little grumpy?" Charmy asked with his annoying little voice.

"What do you want little insect?" I asked annoyed.

"I just want to know how you defeated Black Doom" Charmy asked curious

I looked away from Charmy and I payed my attention back to the world outside of this bus.

"Your not gonna tell me?"

"Just get away before I sqeeze you to death" I said as I got frustrated.

"Okelidokeli"

Charmy flew away back to vector and espio. I made my hands into fists to control my anger. For some reason it helped. I sighed and looked back at the window. I heard something and that something was Rose her voice. She was talking to Sonic...well at least she tried to talk to him. I started to listen carefully but I couldn't hear anything cause of my stupid class.

**Amy p.o.v.**

"Grr...I don't care if your talking to Knuckles! You've been talking with him for the last hour! can you just please talk to me too?" I yelled with anger in my voice.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sonic asked.

"Well...I don't know?"

"There you go" Sonic said frustrated. He turned back to knuckles again and they started to talk...again. I shook my head in disbelieve as he started to talk to knuckles again. I couldn't believe it, he didn't even gave my the chance to think of something. I saw Rouge looking at Knuckles. I knew she liked him but when she likes someone she goes after them and she doesn't accept to be ignored but for some reason she didn't do that with Knuckles. '_She must really like him to be that pacient with him_' I thought. For some reason I felt like I was being watched. I looked around and I saw nobody watching me. I turned away again but then I felt it again. I looked behind me and then I saw Shadow looking at me. I looked at him for a moment and then I turned away.

"What is his problem?" Rouge asked.

"Huh?"

"Shadow...he's just looking at you"

"Oh...I don't know"

Rouge looked at Shadow and she saw him looking out the window again. We were driving on a highway with a great speed. I love it when we drive fast, it just gives me a great feeling. I started to listen to my music again. I closed my eyes and I focused on the music. Sometimes I could here Rouge talking with Knuckles. I openend my eyes and I saw that Sonic was staring out the window and Knuckles was talking with Rouge. This was my chance to talk to Sonic but I didn't feel like talking to him. I closed my eyes and listenend to the music again.

**Rouge p.o.v.**

"How about a little game" I said with a smirk on my face.

"What kind of game?" Knuckles asked.

"Well...I spy?" (forgot how to right it)

"No thanks Rouge"

"Ahh why not? Scared that your gonna lose to a girl?" I said and a smirk appeard on my face again.

"To be honest sometimes I doubt that you are even a girl"

I looked at him in shock. My mouth was hanging open. I couldn't believe he just said that. I was getting angry. I could feel it. My hands became fists and I felt really warm on the inside and before I knew it I hit knuckles in his face.

"Owwwww!" Knuckles cried in pain "What was that for Rouge?"

I just looked at him. I felt tears forming in my eyes and I decided to look away before Knuckles could see the tears. Knuckles rubbed his face where I hit him. He then looked behind him to make sure nobody saw it. Unfortunatly nobody saw it. I wanted that the whole class saw that I just hit Knuckles but they were just busy with their lifes.

"Rouge.." Knuckles said calm. He placed his hand on my shoulder but I took it off.

"I didn't mean it, it was just a little joke" Knuckles apologized

I turned to him with an angry face. "A _little _joke?" I said with anger "That wasn't a little joke knucklehead"

"Are you crying?" Knuckles asked.

Shoot! I forgot the tears in my eyes. I looked away. "No..."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it"

I wiped the tears away and looked at him again. "I spy?" I asked shyly.

Knuckles sighed. "Sure" he said finally.

We started to think about something and then we played the little game.

**Shadow p.o.v**

'_Alright Knucklehead just called Rouge a guy and he received a punch in the face but now they are playing a game? This world is really messed up_' I thought. I looked around and I saw Mr. Waylon talking to the busdriver, well they were actually arguing.

"Hey stranger!" Charmy said as he popped out of nowhere.

"Didn't I just tell you something?" I said with a little frustration in my voice.

"Yeah but I need to ask you something"

"And what's that?" I asked coldly

"Where do babies come from? I mean you were created so are we created too?" Charmy asked with a smile on his face.

I slapped my forehead. "Why do you ask me?"

"Because espio won't let Vector tell me"

"And then you decided to come to me?"

"Yes!"

"Get out of my face" I said with no emotion

"I'm just asking a normal question" Charmy said confused.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Vector and Espio. Espio had his eyes closed and Vector was trying to hold his laugh. I quickly grabbed Charmy by his throat. I felt that little brat trying to free himself but he couldn't get free. I made sure Mr. Waylon wasn't watching and I didn't care about anyone else and then I threw Charmy as hard as I could to Vector. Charmy hit Vector and they both fell off Vector's seat. I clapped the dust of my gloves and then I turned to Mina and Scourge who were watching me the whole time.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Dude...I'm not even that mean" Scourge said.

"So what? I don't care who you are"

Scourge and Mina turned away again. I looked at Charmy and Vector. They were still lying on the ground. Then I looked up and I saw amy in the same position as I saw her before: Head down and not paying attention to anyone. I thought she would be talking with Faker by now, since he stopped talking with Knuckles. All of the sudden I heard someone yelling my name furiously.

"SHADOW!"

I looked up and saw Mr. Waylon standing next to me. He didn't look so well. It looked like he just got burned by the sun. He was so red.

"Why did you throw with Charmy?" Mr. Waylon asked with anger in his voice but he tried to be calm.

"He annoyed me" I said like it was normal, well for me it was normal.

"So you decided to throw with him?"

"Well...yeah? so what?"

"So what? he's just a kid like you! you can't just throw with everything when it annoys you!"

"Whatever like I care what happens to that brat" I said as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"How would you like it when people throw with you?"

"People can't throw with me, cause if they touch me their dead"

"So your calling yourself the grim reaper now?"

"I didn't say that...and the grim reaper is just a myth"

"If I see you breaking any rules again or if I see you doing something that I don't like you can sit with me and i'll give you allot of work to do when we are in Paris" Mr. Waylon said in a threatening tone. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat. Everyone just looked at me. "What?" I said annoyed. Mr Waylon cleared his throat to let me know that I was about to do something wrong. I sighed and looked back out of the window.

**Rouge p.o.v.**

"Alright I quit" I said.

"Afraid to lose?" Knuckles said with a smirk.

"You can't lose with I spy idiot" I said laughing.

"Afraid you can't guess what it is?" Knuckles then said with a smirk again.

"Do you want another punch in your face?" I asked with a seductive voice.

"Hehe nevermind" Knuckles chuckled nervously. I smirked when he said that.

"This is so boring...I want to do something with a little bit of action" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Like what?" Knuckles asked

"Well...I don't know...fighting with egghead?"

"Well I don't think Egghead knows that we're going to Paris so he isn't going to show up here"

I sighed. '_Why don't you just ask me out already?_' I thought. I noticed that cream, tails, blaze, silver, sonic and amy were giggeling.

"What's so funny?" I asked suspicious.

"Oh nothing" said Sonic. I looked at everyone with a suspicious face. I turned around and I saw that we were still driving on the highway. '_This is going to be a looong ride_' I thought.

* * *

**Ok...as I already said I didn't think it was anything special but I don't care xD Be pacient until the next chapter comes out! Maybe the third chapter comes today or tomorrow I dunno. ~xXx**


	3. Not the X Factor

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I had this stupid writer's block and I just didn't knew what to put in the third chapter. Sooo...I came up with this, I don't really like it but then again wth are you suppost to put in a busride? xd But that writer's block isn't the only thing that kept me away from uploading. My ex and I got back together again YAY :3 and my school is being dramatic and stuff and I probebly (how do you write that word again? i can't seem to get it right but you undertstand me right?) have to repeat a class again :'( So maybe i'm not going on my trip to Paris. Anyways...I thought I had plenty of time to do my story but school is bugging me again and my life came back xd I also had this huge fight with my best friend but we worked it out so she's back too :P I hope you enjoy this chapter and wel...ENJOY even though there isn't much to enjoy in this chapter in my opinion =/  
**

* * *

Everyone was already 4 hours in the bus. Everyone was just quiet. No one knew what to do. Since Mr. Waylon got angry with Shadow everyone seemed a little bored. Rouge and Knuckels were half asleep. They're eyes were struggeling to be open. Cream and Tails were already asleep, Blaze and Silver were just looking out of the window. They saw only blurs of tree's. Amy was listening to music with her eyes closed and Sonic was playing with his fingers since he was so bored.

"Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up down" Sonic mumbled as he traced his fingers with his index finger.

Behind Sonic and Amy was Storm. Storm was also asleep. He had his mouth open and you could hear some sigh's escaping from his lips. Behind Storm were Jet and Wave.

"We could've been there by now if we had our waveboards" complained Jet.

"Yes, but we don't have them and even if we had them Mr. Waylon wouldn't let us out of here" Wave said as she rolled her eyes.

Jet let out an sigh and turned his attention back to the ground. His eyes were starting to close, and soon they were closed. Wave saw Jet falling asleep and she leaned back in her seat, staring at the ceilling of the bus.

Next to Jet and Wave were Vector and Espio. Espio still had his eyes closed. Since the class left school Espio had his eyes closed the whole time. Maybe he was ignoring everyone or maybe he had something with his eyes, who knows? Vector was talking to Charmy.

"Soo...that's what a condom is for?" Charmy asked with a confused voice.

As soon as Espio heard that his eyes shot open.

"What did you just say?" Espio asked with an shocked look.

"Vector told me what condom's are for" Charmy said with a smile on his face.

Espio looked over at Vector and Vector just raised his shoulders with an nervous grin on his face. Espio sweatdropped.

"So can you now tell me where babies come from? I still don't get it" Charmy asked as he scratched the top of his head.

"What's there to not get about? I already told you it one time", Vector said.

"Well I still don't get it because Shadow was created and then all of the sudden we come from-"

As soon as Charmy wanted to say the last word Vector grabbed Charmy's mouth and shut it. Vector then looked at espio and chuckled nervously. Espio just raised and eyebrow.

"You...told him?" Espio asked with no intrest on his face. The only thing that was written on his face was: emberrasment.

"Well I only told him where we come from. That isn't a bad thing. He has the right to know, you know?" Vector said.

"He's only-" Espio didn't finish his sentence, he just sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Alright Charmy listen to me" Vector said and he pulled Charmy's face infront of his. Charmy looked at him with big eyes.

Behind Vector and Espio in the very last seat there was Shadow. Shadow just looked-once again- out of the window. An sigh escaped Shadow's lips. '_Why is this so boring?_' He thought.

'_In my head, In my head. Zombie, zombie, zombie eh eh eh' _Amy heard. She played the song _zombie _from _The cranberries_.

She was so into the music that she began to sing. "_What's in your head, in your head zombie, zombie, zombie eh eh eh oh_" She mumbled.

Amy began to sing louder each minute.

"_Another mother's breakin',_

_Heart is taking over._

_When the vi'lence causes silence,_

_We must be mistaken_. "

Sonic heard Amy and turned to her. He didn't say anything he just waited until he heard her again.

"_It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen._

_In your head, in your head they're still fighting,_

_With their tanks and their bombs,_

_And their bombs and their guns._

_In your head, in your head, they are dying..."_ Amy was now singing so lud that the whole bus heard her. She didn't even knew they all listend to her. She had her eyes closed.

"_In your head, in your head,_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie,_

_Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,_

_In your head,_

_Zombie, zombie, zombie?_" She started to go crazy at that chorus. Amy put her arms a little in the air and waved them back, forth, right, left, everywhere.

The whole class had their eyes widened from how bad Amy was singing. Every note was completely off. Amy didn't notise anything, she was so into the music that she just completely forgot she was in the bus with her whole class.

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh_"

Sonic backed off. He wanted to escape from her as fast as he could but how can he escape when your not suppost to be running around in the bus? At one moment his back was against the window.

Amy just continued with singing until she didn't hear any music at all. She stopped waving her arms around and waited for a minute. When Amy still didn't hear anything she slowly openend one eye. She then openend the second one and soon she saw Cream and Tails looking at her with wide eyes. Amy slowly turned her head to the left and she saw Blaze with her ipod. Amy gulped and looked to her right. The worst thing that she saw: Sonic with a scared look on his face and his back against the window.

The whole bus was quiet. Everyone just stared at Amy with wide eyes. Everyone was just in shock. Amy looked at Rouge and she saw her pointing behind her. Amy turned slowly around and saw the whole class looking at her.

Everyone that was asleep had woken up because of her. Amy feared the worst. It was quiet for a minute but then everyone started laughing. Jet, Wave and Storm were leaning back in their seat from laughing, Vector and Charmy had tears in their eyes, Espio even tried to hold his laugh. Amy heard Scourge's laugh the most. She looked at him and she saw him almost falling off of his seat from laughing.

She looked at Mina who was really trying to hold her laugh but just couldn't. All of the sudden Amy heard snickering coming from her right. She looked at Sonic and he was laughing. Amy blushed of emberrasment and had a nervous smile on her face. '_Just stop already_' She thought sadly. Amy hang her head down and just heard everyone laughing their lungs out.

On the other hand, someone wasn't laughing. It was Shadow. Shadow looked at everyone. He saw Scourge falling off of his seat, he saw Vector and Charmy holding their belly's from laughing, he even saw faker wiping a tear away from laughing. Shadow looked at Amy and saw tears forming in her beautiful eyes. Their shouldn't be tears in those beautiful eyes.

Shadow stood up. His face was serious. You couldn't see a singel grin on his face. No emotion at all.

"Would you stop laughing already? Yeah Amy sings horrible but that doens't mean you guys can sing." Shadow said with anger in his voice. Everyone became quiet and looked at Shadow. Amy's ears twitched as she heard Shadow's voice.

"I mean, you guys are laughing at her but you people don't even have the guts to sing in public, so stop laughing at someone who has the courage to sing in public." Shadow looked at everyone. The whole class just stared at him with a confused face.

"Why would _you _defend _her_?" Scourge asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Because it annoys me how you all are laughing. I know Amy sings horrible but you don't have to laugh that hard" Shadow said with no emotion.

"Well you also don't have the courage to sing in public" Mina said as she looked up and down at him "So why are you only blaming us and not yourself too?"

"Why should I blame myself? I didn't even laugh"

"Why don't you people get it? Shadow never laughs" Sonic said with a grin spread on his face. Shadow looked at him blankly.

"Maybe I don't laugh but still, just shut up about someone who does something that you don't have the courage for" Shadow said as he sat back in his seat again.

"I have the courage to sing in public but I just don't do it" Sonic said as he turned away from Shadow.

"Pfff yeah right. I'm supposed to believe that?" Shadow asked as he raised and eyebrow and somehow a smirk appeard. Everyone looked at the two hedgehog's.

"What do you want me to do? Sing?" Sonic said while his head was towards Knuckles.

It was quiet for a moment. "Yeah" Shadow said with an evil smirk. Sonic slowly turned to Shadow again. His face showed no emotion at all. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Well...can we hear some speed of sound?" Shadow asked.

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts. "Well, I want to but then everyone is going to laugh at you cause your wrong about me buddy, and I wanna save you the humiliation" Sonic said as he looked out of the window with an i-don't-care-look.

"Don't worry...i'm a though guy, I can handle laughter" Shadow said evilish.

Sonic looked at Shadow and gulped. And again another evil smirk crossed Shadow's mouth. Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Alright, you've seen me as the speed of light now you can see me with the speed of sound" Sonic said.

"Goodluck faker" Shadow said and he chuckled evil.

Sonic cleared his throat. Every eye was on him. Sonic looked around and saw everyone looking at him. Sonic thought for a sec and then snapped his fingers.

"_You were always hard to hold_

_So letting go ain't easy_

_I'm hanging on but growing cold_

_While my mind is leaving_

_Talk, talk is cheap_

_Give me a word you can keep_" Sonic tried his best and for a sec it sounded pretty good. That's when he got into the music just like Amy, but he was singing good and well she...wasn't.

"_Cause you're halfway gone and I'm on way_

_And I'm feeling, feelin feelin this way_

_Cause I'm halfway in but don't take too long_

_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_" Everyone was dancing a little on Sonic's song. Shadow looked around and saw everyone looking at Sonic. They all completely forgot about Amy's little song. Shadow then looked at Amy and she saw her looking at him. 'Thank you' she only said with her lips. Shadow nodded at her. Amy smiled and then turned away after a couple of seconds.

Sonic looked at Shadow and smirked. "_You got one foot out the door_

_And choking on the other_

_Always think there's something more_

_It's just around the corner_" Sonic walked through the bus and was walking towards everyone. He popped out of nowhere infront of Jet and Wave.

"_Talk, talk is cheap_

_Give me a word you can keep_"

Jet and Wave looked at Sonic with a strange look on their faces. They sure thought he was crazy. Sonic dived down again and out of nowhere he popped next to Knuckles and Rouge in the front.

"_Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on way_

_And I'm feeling, feelin, feelin this way_

_Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long_

_Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_" While he was singing he put his arms around Knuckles and Rouge and brought them together. Sonic then disappeard again and when he was gone Knuckles and Rouge noticed they were sitting against each other. They quickly moved away from each other and looked both different ways to hide their blush.

"_If you want me out, then I'm on my way_" Again Sonic was somewhere else. Now he was behind Scourge and Mina."_And I'm feeling, feelin, feelin this way_"

Sonic walked over to Shadow who was staring at him with no expression on his face.

"_Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long_

_Cause I'm halfway gone, Im halfway gone_

_Im halfway gone, Im halfway gone_"

Sonic stood infront of Shadow and smirked. "The...end" Sonic said. Sonic stared at Shadow for a moment thinking he might get a reaction that he was good, but Shadow didn't say anything.

"Well shady" Sonic said with a sigh "Your were wrong, this proves I do have the courage to sing in public"

Sonic walked back to his seat. As soon as he wanted to sit down he turned around with an fake suprised look. "Ohh wait a sec buddy"

Shadow looked at Sonic. "I think you don't have the courage to sing"

"Me? I don't have the courage to...sing?" Shadow asked laughing.

"No, you don't have the balls for that. You're challenging me to sing while your just sitting there doing nothing buddy"

"You want the ultimate lifeform to sing?" Shadow asked as he raised his eyebrow. Sonic only smirked.

"We'll see who has the real balls" Shadow said with an evil voice.

"No one is going to sing, we're almost at our stop" Mr. Waylon yelled in the front.

"Were almost at the airport?" Tails asked excited. Mr. Waylon stood up and walked to his class.

"No...we're going to have a break soon and we're almost at the point where we can have that little break so you guys can get something to eat and drink and stretch your legs for a moment" Mr. Waylon said as he leaned on Vector's seat.

"How long do we have to ride to get there?" Cream asked.

"Only..." Mr. Waylon looked at his watch and then on the road "About 10 minutes"

Sonic opened his mouth to speak but Mr. Waylon interrupted him. "And no Shadow can't sing before the break and Shadow can't sing after the break Sonic, I want no musicals in the bus so just sit down and wait until we reach the gasstation" Sonic sat back in his seat again.

**~10 minutes later~**

the bus pulled over at an gasstation. When the bus came to a complete stop everyone stood up and raced to the exit.

"Woah woah woah wait!" Mr. Waylon yelled and closed the doors. Everyone groaned and turned to Mr. Waylon. "Behave...I want you all in my sight and if your going to the toilet or if your going to buy something come to me first so I know where you are, am I clear?" Mr. Waylon said in an serious tone. "Yes sir." Everyone sighed. "Alright go ahead" Mr. Waylon said as the doors openend. Everyone stormed out of the bus and stretched their arms.

"Freedom!" Sonic yelled as he and Knuckles ran away to an open field.

"Sonic, Knuckles! stay in my sight!" Mr. Waylon yelled.

Amy walked towards a little bench. She sat down and looked around. All she saw was a highway and car's racing on it.

"I don't think they're going to bother you anymore" Amy heard. She gasped and turned around. She saw Shadow standing behind her.

"Shadow you scared me" Amy said as she had her hand on her heart. She slowly removed her hand. Shadow smirked and walked away. Amy watched him walk away. When Shadow was at the entrance of the shop Amy lowerd her head and closed her eyes. She thought of how Shadow stood up for her and smiled at that thought.

* * *

**I told you...Nothing much happenend right? well something did happen! And that something was: And OOC Shadow :D:D:D...'_sigh_' Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter ^_^ ~xXx~**


	4. A little chat

**Hello! Ok...today was a horrible day at school so i'm going to try to write to get my mind of school. Most of the time i'm really good at writing and my teacher says that to (she reads my story's) but when i'm writing in english it's really...well...annoying xd I think i'm better in Dutch writing then english writing even though i'm really good at english but hey, at least I try right? Anyways Enjoy the next chapter. I got 2 reviews and they're positive too yay ^_^ Err...enjoy! (btw sometimes i'm going to do P.O.V.)**

Sonic and Knuckles clatched their hands together and started to fight with each other for fun. Sonic swung Knuckles across the field but Knuckles hold his balance and didn't fall.

"Your going down hedgehog!" Knuckles yelled with a smirk. Sonic chuckled.

Knuckles stormed at Sonic but Sonic ran past him. Knuckles stood infront of the place where Sonic _was_ standing. Knuckles looked confused and looked around.

"Huh? where is he?" Knuckles said to his self. He then heard a whistle. Knuckles looked up and saw Sonic in the top of a tree. Knuckles growld out of frustration. "Coward" he said quietly. Knuckles ran towards the tree and punched it to get Sonic down. The tree was shaking like crazy and Sonic had trouble holding on in the top. The top of the tree was waving left and right. Sonic grabbed a branch and hold on for dear life.

Knuckles gave the tree a last punch and the branch Sonic was holding on to broke. Sonic began falling down and fell down with a huge smack. Sonic groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "That hurts" Sonic said quietly. Sonic stood up and looked at Knuckles.

"I told you I would get you" Knuckles laughed. He stormed towards Sonic but Sonic jumped out of the way. Sonic watched Knuckles storm at him but since he jumped out of the way Knuckles passed him and hit his head against the tree. Knuckles stood still for a sec with his head against the tree. All of the sudden Knuckles fell on his back. Sonic began to laugh.

Amy was sitting on the little bench. She got up and started to walk around. Amy looked at her left and saw the highway with 20 cars passing each minute. She then looked to her right and saw a forest. Amy looked behind her and saw a few classmates of her walking towards the shop and Mr. Waylon was looking at the map. Amy looked at the ground and after a second she looked up and walked towards the forrest.

When Amy was at the forest she pushed a branch away and saw this beautiful place between trees, the ground was covered with brown leaves and a few bushes were around the forest. It was the perfect spot to be alone cause the trees covered you. Amy walked to the spot. She stood in the middle of the forest. There was a little breeze of wind. Amy heard the leaves rustle. It was quiet. You could almost hear the ants crawl around.

Amy relaxed herself and she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out was a calming sigh. The wind made her dress touch her legs. It tickled her. She smiled as she began to relaxe completely. Her thoughts were one with the peacefull forest, she was one with nature. Amy smiled. Amy didn't think anyone could get her out of this feeling.

"AMY"

Amy gasped and turned around. She saw Rouge standing infront of her. Rouge began to laugh. Amy realized she was holding her breath and let it out with a cough.

"I scared you didn't I?" Rouge asked.

"Well...a little yeah" Amy said regaining her breath.

"A little? You look purple from holding your breath" Rouge said as she poited at Amy's face. Amy looked away.

"Listen I need help" Rouge said as she turned around. Amy looked at Rouge.

"With what?" Amy asked confused.

Rouge let out a sigh,"With Knuckles"

Amy stared at her with wide eyes for a moment. "You want help with a relationship? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend!", Amy yelled. Amy started to shake Rouge forth and back. Rouge took Amy's hands off of her shoulders. "You want the whole class to hear you?" Rouge yelled angry. Amy let Rouge go.

"Sorry" She said with an innocent voice. Rouge sighed. "But i'm just so suprised you need help"

"Well...Knuckles just hasn't spend any time with me at all" Rouge said as she looked down.

"What about that 'I spy' game?" Amy asked and she raised her eyebrow.

Rouge put her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose. "You really think that is giving attention? He was looking out of the window all the time. He looked really bored"

"What do ya expect with I spy?" Amy said and she crossed her arms. Rouge looked at her fingernails.

"Listen are you going to help me or not?" Rouge asked annoyed. Amy sighed and thought for a second.

"...Fine" She said with no emotion. Rouge looked at her with her mouth a little open.

"What?" Amy asked as she looked at Rouge with a confused look.

"You...you just sounded like Shadow! Like...exactly as Shadow" Rouge said and she was trying to hold her laugh.

"I'm not like Shadow" Amy said and she started to walk out of the forest.

"Alright sugar, you help me with Knuckles and i'll help you with Shadow" Rouge said as she passed Amy.

"Fine i'll help you with Knuckles and you'll help me with-" Amy looked at her with wide eyes "Shadow?"

Rouge smirked and looked at Amy. "I don't want to date Shadow!" Amy yelld furious and she out her arms stiff at her side.

"Relax I was only joking" Rouge said. Rouge walked over at Amy and put her arm around Amy."Ok.." Amy said quietly.

"Unless you want to date Shadow" Rouge said.

"I don't"

Rouge put her hands in the air and closed her eyes like she didn't do anything. Rouge walked out of the forest and back to her class. Amy still stood in the forest.

'_Me and Shadow...no...that's crazy talk, what would Shadow see in me? nothing...i'm not his type...no one is..._' Amy thought. Amy saw that Rouge was already at the bus and she ran out of the forest too. Amy walked behind Rouge and saw Shadow sitting in the bus in his seat. He looked down at her and she looked at him. Their eyes met. Shadow frowned and looked away. Amy still looked at Shadow. As she looked at him she didn't noticed that Rouge stopped walking. Amy crashed into Rouge.

"Amy look out!" Rouge said and she rubbed her back.

"Sorry" Amy said.

Rouge looked at Amy and saw her looking at something. Rouge followed her eyesight and saw she was looking at Shadow. "You know...I think he has more to offer then you think" Rouge said. Amy looked at Rouge and walked away. Rouge looked at Shadow. He didn't look at her. Rouge followed Amy.

"He stood up for you in the bus, he stares at you, he talked to you when you were sitting alone...that has to mean something right? I mean Shadow never does that for someone", said Rouge and she put her hands in the air of frustration from telling Amy this. Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Listen Rouge...I don't want anything with Shadow! I want something with Sonic, he is the man of my dreams" Amy said dreamy. Rouge stared at Amy for a second. Amy looked at Rouge and walked away.

"He ain't worth it..." Rouge said quietly and she looked down.

**Omg...what happenend to my Muse? It's just gone...I suck at writing now xd Hmm...I have to think for a moment...Well stay tuned for another chapter ~xXx~**


	5. The game

**Hi everyone, I got some news that I have to repeat my class again :( so i'm not going on my trip to Paris but that doesn't mean that sonic and his friends aren't going either ! They're still going :3 Many thanks to the ppl who reviewd on my story! Its gives me motivation to continue knowing that my story doens't suck. Enjoy another chapter! And remember: I do not own any of the Sonic characters or the songs in the last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Knuckles stood up. He rubbed the back of his head hard. "That hurts" Knuckles said quietly. "Yeah...that's what ya get for running into a tree buddy" said Sonic. Knuckles and Sonic walked both back to the bus. Not many people were already at the bus, only Shadow, Rouge and Amy. As Sonic and Knuckles walked back to the bus they noticed Rouge and Amy whispering in each other's ears.

"Soo..." Sonic began. Knuckles looked at him. "Any news?"

"News? about what?" Knuckles replied confused.

"Any news about...well ya know" Sonic said and he pointed at Rouge. Knuckles' face became a little red.

"Why should I know any news about her, I don't care about her" Knuckles replied with a stubborn look.

"Well I can tell that you care about her" Sonic said and he crossed his arms.

"And how do you know that?" Knuckles stopped walking and looked at Sonic with a nervous look on his face.

"Cause, when i pointed at her you became a little red in your face and you look kinda nervours" said Sonic and he raised his eyebrow.

"My face is just naturally red and i'm not nervous" Knuckles said trough his teeth and he curled his hands into fists.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" Sonic replied and he raised his hands a little in the air.

"How about you and Amy huh?" Knuckles smirked while he said that. Sonic looked at Knuckles with wide eyes.

"Me...and Amy? Amy and me? crazy girl and I? No way" Sonic shook his head "I don't like her"

"Well...she likes you" Knuckles said and he walked towards the bus. Sonic followed him.

"I know she likes me but I can't seem to get rid of her"

Knuckles looked at Sonic and saw this frightened look on his face. "Just let her be your little girlfriend for a while and then dump her"

Sonic thought about it for a second. "That's just cruel, I can't do that to her"

"It's that or you let her chase you some more" Sonic and Knuckles were at the bus. Knuckles got in and Sonic stood outside for a moment, thinking of a way to get rid of Amy. '_I can't do that to her, it's just to cruel_'

Sonic stepped in the bus and saw Knuckles sitting next to Rouge. Knuckles saw Sonic looking at Amy. He snapped his fingers and got Sonic's attention. Sonic looked at Knuckles. Knuckles gave Sonic a nod and Sonic walked to his seat. Unfortunatly Rouge saw the nod and turned to Knuckles.

"What was that nod for?" Rouge asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"What nod?" Knuckles asked.

"You gave Sonic a nod, what was it for?"

"I didn't give him a nod"

"Yes you did Knuckie"

"No I didn't"

Rouge narrowed her eyes and stared at Knuckles. Knuckles looked Rouge in her eyes. She just stared at him. knuckles began to feel uncomfortable. He rubbed his arms and looked at the ground.

"Your hiding something" Rouge said slowly. Knuckles looked up.

"I'm not hiding anything and even if I did give Sonic a nod what's in it for you to know?" Knuckles replied angry. Rouge blinked twice and thought for a second. She openend her mouth to say something but closed it again. Rouge turned away and frowned a little. '_Beaten in my own little game, that's new. I can't say I like it_' Rouge thought.

Amy looked up and down at Sonic. He seemed a little diffrent. Amy openend her mouth to say something but she was inturrepted by Mr. Waylon's yelling.

"Everyone come back! it's time to go to the airport! We don't have all day c'mon c'mon!"

Amy looked out the window and saw her classmates returning to the bus. She looked at the little clock in the bus. "4 pm" Amy mumbled. (a/n: One thing I wasn't strong in in english and that was the clock and his times xd Well it's afternoon let's keep that in our little heads :P).

"What did you say?" Sonic asked and he looked at Amy.

"Oh... I said 4 pm" Amy said with a little smile.

"Yeah we still have to drive 4 hours and fly 3 hours" Sonic reminded her.

"Yes I know but I just wonderd how long we're already driving"

"Uh...I thought it was already 5 hours, since we left school at 10:30"

"Ok, thanks"

"No prob" Sonic replied and winked at her. When the wink was givin he looked back out of the window to see that his classmates were all in the bus and no one was outside. Amy looked at Sonic with a suprised face. Did he just seriously winked at her? Amy blushed and looked down.

"Alright now that we stretched our legs and arms we can continue our journey to Paris, everyone strap yourselfs in your seatbelts and we can go" Mr. Waylon said.

Everyone strapped themselfs in their seatbelts and waited for Mr. Waylon's sign to continue their journey to Paris.

"Let's go" Mr Waylon said with no emotion in his voice. The bus started driving towards the end of the gasstation. Mr. Waylon picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. Scourge noticed that the TV was on and looked what was on. "Alright football!" Scourge cheered. Everyone looked at the screen and saw the match between Germany and Spain. Rouge rolled her eyes and sighed out of boredom. She looked at everyone and all the guys were almost clued to the television cause of the match. She turned around and evey girl had no intrest on their faces. Rouge looked at Mr. Waylon and he wasn't paying attention to the class again, he was laughing with the busdriver. Rouge thought and snapped her fingers at a moment.

"Ok girls, let's place the guys in the front so they can watch the game and we can talk", said Rouge. Every girl looked at Mr. Waylon and stood up. They grabbed their man partners and pushed them to the front. The guys just got a seat not noticing they've been moved. Every singel girl took a seat in the back.

"Always football...they aren't paying any attention to us but they do pay attention when there's a game on" Mina sighed.

"Well do you want attention from Scourge?", said Rouge while she raised her eyebrow.

"Well yeah! have you not seen him? He's gorgeous" Mina said dreamy. Wave and Rouge looked at each other as if she was crazy. Wave turned to Mina.

"He's dating Fiona" Wave reminded her.

"They broke up remember" Mina pointed out "And even if they were together: he likes me more, why would he flirt with me if he doens't even like me?"

"Because Scourge is a player", said Amy while rolling her eyes. Mina raised her shoulders and pretended she didn't care.

"There are other guys in the world then Scourge sugar, trust me" Rouge said with closed eyes while massaging her neck a little.

"Yeah like Knuckles" Mina teased. Rouge her eyes shot open. Every girl looked at her with a evil smirk.

"Why would you mention Knuckles?" Rouge asked nervously.

"Girls know everything remember?" Cream said smiling. Rouge smiled nervously.

"You like him don't you?" Blaze smirked.

"Me and Knuckles? no way, I mean c'mon he's in love with his emerald" Rouge laughed.

"Mmhmm..." Wave mumbled. Rouge blushed and looked away.

"Alright i'm a little bored so how about we play a little game?" Mina proposed.

"What game?" Cream asked.

"Hmm...how about" Mina thought. She snapped her fingers immediatly "Truth or dare and the subject is guys"

"What does that mean?" Amy asked confused.

"We can only ask each other questions about guys I think" Wave guessed.

"Bingo", said Mina and she pointed at Wave.

"Alright i'm in" Rouge said with a smirk.

"Who's going first?" Blaze asked.

"Me" Mina said. '_Let's see who should I choose_' Mina thought. "Cream"

Cream looked at Mina. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Cream replied.

"What kind of relationship do you have with Tails?" Mina asked.

"We're just friends" Cream said with an innocent voice "Uh...Blaze: Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Blaze replied.

"Do you like Silver?"

Blaze blushed and looked at the ground. "Maybe" she said sheepish.

"We have a winner" Rouge said and she leaned back in her seat.

"Alright, Rouge truth or dare?" Blaze said and she looked up with a serious face.

"Truth whatever" Rouge said and she put her hands in her face.

"What's up between you and Knuckles? do you like him?" Blaze said with a evil smirk.

"That's two question's dear you can only ask one" Rouge said and she sat straight.

"Alright...do you like Knuckles? The truth please"

Rouge blinked twice. "No I don't"

Blaze and Mina looked at each other.

"Alright Amy truth or dare?" Rouge said changing the subject.

"I guess truth" Amy said unsure. Rouge smirked evilish at Amy. Amy's eyes became wide open.

"Would you date Shadow?" Rouge asked looking at Shadow. Every girl looked at Shadow. They saw him also clued to the game.

"No" Amy said hasty. Rouge rolled her eyes and shook er head.

"Wave truth or dare?"

"Dare" Wave said careless. Evey girl looked at Amy. Amy placed her fingers on her mouth. '_I need to come up with a good dare_' Amy thought.

"Tell Jet you love him" Amy said trying to hold her laugh. Wave stood up and walked to Jet. She turned back and saw the girls giggeling. She turned to jet and saw him clued to the game like the rest. Wave smirked.

"Jet?" She began.

"Huh?" Jet muttered not paying attention to her.

"I love you" Wave said and she walked away. All the girls heard her say it and they started laughing.

"That's nice" Jet mumbled while still clued to the game.

Wave returned to her seat. "No biggie" She said and she crossed her arms " Rouge? truth or dare?"

"Dare" Rouge said smiling.

"Go sit on Knuckles his lap" Wave said smirking. Rouge narrowed her eyes and made her way to Knuckles. Lucky for her he wasn't looking at anyone and didn't notice anything happening in the bus. Rouge stood next to Knuckles. "Knuckles" Rouge said waving her hand infront of his face. Knuckles didn't say anything, his eyes were on the screen. Rouge poked Knuckles. No reaction. Rouge turned to the girls. Wave waved her hand to let her sit down. Rouge frowned and began to duck a little.

"She's gonna do it" Mina whispered to Wave.

Rouge sat down on Knuckles his lap. She closed her eyes and waited for him to yell "get off" or something. She didn't hear anything. Rouge slowly opened one eye and saw every guy not looking at her. She opened her other eyes and looked at Knuckles. He looked passed her at the game not noticing anything. Rouge looked back at the girls and saw them staring at her. Rouge stood up and walked back to the girls

"No problem" Rouge said careless. "Amy truth or dare?"

"Me again?" Amy asked.

"Yes" Rouge said smiling.

"Dare...?" Amy said and she rubbed her back.

"Go ask Shadow out" Rouge said and she pointed at him. Shadow sat in the back watching the game with his arms crossed, but he was also clued to the screen.

Amy opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by Rouge.

"Well go on" Rouge said.

Amy stared at her for a second but then stood up. She walked towards Shadow. '_Jet didn't notice anything and Knuckles didn't either so Shadow wouldn't notice something too, so this might not be that bad_' Amy thought and she smiled.

Amy stood next to Shadow. She looked at him for a moment.

"Shadow?" Amy began. To her amaze Shadow turned to her and looked at her. Every girl in the back gasped and leaned forward to hear everything.

"What?" Shadow asked. Amy stood in shock.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to ask me something?" Shadow looked up and down at her.

"I just wanted to know if-if..." Amy stuttered. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Ifyouwantedtogoout?" Amy said with speed.

"What did you say? you were talking to fast" Shadow replied.

Amy took a deep breath. "I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime?" While Amy said that she blushed. Shadow looked at her. She didn't face him. Shadow thought for a second.

"Nah thanks" Shadow said and he turned away from her back to the game. Amy blinked and walked back to the girls. They all just stared at her and Amy just stared in disbelieve at the ground.

"Alright...now that we did that let's move on...Cream truth or dare?" Amy sighed.

* * *

**Alright so I got a little bored...I spend alot of time with my boyfriend so I had to finnish this chapter really quick cause i'm to lazy to do it tomorrow xd I hope you enjoyed it and I hope my writing get's better when they're in Paris ;) ~xXx~**


	6. Fly time!

**Hello everyone! Ty all who reviewd my story I love your comments. And yeah I know Shadow doens't like football but I had to come up with something that almost every guy likes and since football is on all the time that just popped in my head so I used it xd Anyways It's really really really warm outside so i'm like dying xd Anyways i'll continue today because of the reviews, I didn't want to cause of the hot weather but I can't let you guys down so here's another chapter :)!**

**

* * *

**

The game was over after 2 hours and then the guys woke up from their trance. They all looked around and noticed they've been moved.

"What are we doing here?" Espio asked confused and he looked at every guy. Sonic shrugged.

"No idea" Knuckles replied. Every guy just looked around with confused faces until they heard the girls giggle. They spotted them in the back.

"What are you doing back there, that's our place" Scourge yelled.

"Oh relax, we're just having some fun while you were watching the game" Rouge explained.

The buys stood up and walked to the back. They grabbed the girls by their arms and pushed them back in the front.

"And stay there" Scourge warned.

"What are you? Like a guard dog or something that's guarding his territory?" Rouge laughed. The girls took their seats in the front.

"Ok so not only did our arms get squeezed to death but we also lost our partners" Blaze said and she rubbed her arm where Silver had grabbed her.

"Whatever let them be theirselfs we only have to drive one more hour until we reach the airport so then we can do what we want" Wave replied.

"What do you mean? We probebly have to sit still in the plane too" Amy said and her hand went trough her quills.

"Have you never been on a plane before? You can walk around if you like, since people have to go to the bathroom" Wave said laughing.

"Yeah you said it yourself '_if you have to go to the bathroom_' but for the rest you can't walk cause of Mr. Waylon" Amy said and she looked at Mr. Waylon.

"Ofcourse we can" Wave replied.

"We'll see" Amy replied with a stubborn face.

**~1 hour later~ **

"Good news everyone! We reached the airport" Mr Waylon cheered. Everyone looked up with smiles.

"Finally!" Knuckles yawned. The bus pulled over at the parkinglot infront of the airport. Mr. Waylon stood infront of the exit of the bus.

"Stay together, don't do anything stupid, if you need to go to the bathroom tell me but for the rest just...stay together! if I see you doing something I don't like and is against the rules the busdriver is going to take you home" Mr Waylon warned.

The doors went open and everyone walked out of the bus. Everyone stood next to each other looking at the airport.

"Wow" Tails said quietly.

"Alright c'mon we have to catch our plane remember" Mr. Waylon told the class. Everyone followed Mr. Waylon into the airport. It was this huge building, but alot of things were grey. Everywhere you looked were people buying tickets, waiting, running to catch their plane. It was just crazy. Tails looked around with huge eyes. He was impressed. An brown hamster ran into Cream trying to catch his plane. Cream fell down on the ground. The hamster continued to run towards his plane, he didn't even apologize. Tails walked back at Cream and helped her on her feet again. Cream smiled and said, "Thank you". Tails winked at her and they followed Mr. Waylon again.

They all arrived at the desk. Mr Waylon walked up to the woman standing behind it. She was about 20 years old and she was a black cat with crystal blue eyes.

"Hello how may I help you" She asked politly.

"Hello ma'am, I would like to have 19 tickets to Paris please. If i'm correct they're in the back because of our schooltrip" Mr Waylon said. The black cat looked at the computer screen.

"Can I have your school's data please?" The cat asked. Mr. Waylon looked at her nameplate.

"Yes ofcourse Christina" Mr Waylon said. While Mr. Waylon and Christina were busy Rouge walked up to Amy.

"He rejected you" Rouge said confused.

"Yeah but i'm glad cause I don't like him remember" Amy said and she poked Rouge her head. Rouge rubbed her forehead.

"I don't understand, ask him again" Rouge pushed her to Shadow. Amy struggeld and got out of Rouge's grip.

"Rouge! I don't like him! Why doesn't that get trough your head?" Amy yelled out of frustration. Amy looked with a strong face at Rouge and walked away. Rouge looked at Shadow who was standing against a wall with his eyes closed and crossed arms. Rouge frowned and looked at Amy who was standing next to Blaze. Rouge sighed and walked to Shadow.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Rouge yelled angry.

"Hello to you too Rouge" Shadow said standing in his same position before Rouge came.

"Do you really want Amy to be with someone who doens't like her?" Rouge asked. Shadow opened his eyes. He looked Rouge in the eyes.

"I don't care who's with Amy or not" Shadow said careless.

"Well I do" Rouge said and she crossed her arms.

"Well why don't you date her" Shadow said and he started to walk away. Rouge followed Shadow and grabbed his shoulders. She stopped him and looked at him.

"Because i'm not a lesbian" Rouge said and she raised her eyebrow.

"No...you can't date her because you love Knuckles" Shadow said and he got her hands off of him. Rouge looked at him in shock.

"Why does everyone say that!" She yelled.

"Because it's to obvious" Shadow explained. Rouge looked at the ground. Shadow walked away. Rouge sighed and followed him back to Mr. Waylon. The cat handed the tickets over to Mr. Waylon.

"Have a great trip" Christina said with a smile.

"Thank you" Mr Waylon said and he grabbed the tickets. He turned to the class. "Alright let's go our plane leaves in 10 minutes so we need to get inside"

Everyone followed Mr. Waylon to the airplane. Everyone was walking trough this tunnel and the exit was the inside of the airplane. Everyone walked into the airplane and saw rows with seats.

"I'm going to give you al an ticket and go sit on the seat with the number on your ticket" Mr Waylon said and he handed everyone their tickets.

"Alright Amy we have to sit over….there!" Sonic said and he pointed to two seats in the third row at the window. Amy and Sonic walked to their seats.

"You can sit at the windowpart if you want" Sonic said politly. Amy took a seat next to the window and Sonic sat next to her. Amy looked around and noticed Rouge and Knuckles smiling at each other and walking toward them. They took a seat in the back in the first row.

Jet and Wave took a seat next to Vector and Espio in the first row and Vector and Espio had their seats in the second row. Blaze and Silver took a seat behind Jet and Wave. Cream and Tails took a seat behind Blaze and Silver and Scourge and Mina took a seat infront of Vector and Espio. Charmy sat on vector's lap. Storm walked towards his seat that was behind vector and Espio and Shadow took his seat in the third row in the back next to the window. Soon the plane began to fill up with other people. After about 20 minutes the plane started to take off. Rouge looked out of the window. She got a huge smile on her face seeing she was in the air, but soon that smile fade away. She leaned back in her seat. Knuckles looked at Rouge.

"What's wrong?" the red echidna asked. Rouge sighed.

"Well we're flying and I like that but someone is flying for me and that kinda upsets me" Rouge replied.

"Be happy now you don't get tired from flapping your wings all the time" Knuckles said with a smile. Rouge looked in Knuckles' eyes. She smiled warmly. Knuckles and Rouge just stared in each other's eyes. They heard Sonic yell.

"He Knuckles! Why are you sitting over there?"

Knuckles looked at Sonic. Rouge blushed and smiled.

"ssstt!" and old woman hushed Sonic. Sonic looked at the old lady. She was a light grey rabbit with green eyes. Sonic sat back in his seat again. Knuckles turned to Rouge.

"Uh…" He said nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Rouge smiled shly while she looked at the ground.

"I wanted to ask you something" Knuckles began again. Rouge her eyes shot wide open and looked at Knuckles.

'_He's going to ask me out I just know it_' Rouge thought happily.

"I don't want to scare you or anything but…I get teased by people saying I…well" Knuckles stuttered.

"You…?" Rouge said keeping the conversation going.

"That I like you and I was wondering if people say that to you too?" Knuckles asked.

"Sometimes yeah" Rouge said careless "But…do you like me?"

"No that's the problem. I don't like you but people claim to know I like you while I don't"

"Oh…" Rouge replied sadly.

"Do you like me?" Knuckles asked slowly.

"No I don't" Rouge said. Knuckles looked away and so did Rouge. '_Hold the tears back Rouge, you can do it_' Rouge thought.

A little red sign went on and soon they heard a pilot saying trough a speaker, "_Feel free to go to the bathroom we've reached our maximum height so now you can walk_"

Amy looked around and saw someone going to the bathroom, it was Mr. Waylon. '_Small bladder_' She thought and laughed in herself. The pink hedgehog looked at Shadow and frowned.

**~Flashback~ **

_"I just wanted to know if-if..." Amy stuttered. Shadow narrowed his eyes._

_"Ifyouwantedtogoout?" Amy said with speed._

_"What did you say? you were talking to fast" Shadow replied._

_Amy took a deep breath. "I wanted to know if you would like to go out sometime?" While Amy said that she blushed. Shadow looked at her. She didn't face him. Shadow thought for a second._

_"Nah thanks" Shadow said_

**~End of Flashback~**

Amy stood up and pretended to walk towards the bathroom but before she made it to the bathroom she took a seat next to Shadow. Shadow looked slowly at the person who was sitting next to him. He saw Amy sitting next to him. Shadow looked up and down at her and frowned. Amy just smiled.

"What do you want Rose?" Shadow asked rudely.

"Why don't you go out with me?" Amy asked all of the sudden. Shadow raised his eyebrows out of suprise.

"Why do you-" Shadow began but was inturrepted by Amy.

"Am I to pink for you? Am I to cheery for you? What the hell is wrong with me in your eyes?" Amy asked annoyed.

"Why do you care if I don't want to date you" Shadow said furstrated.

"I don't…but I just don't get it why you rejected me"

"I rejected you because you like faker!" Shadow said angry. Amy looked at Shadow with confused written all over her face.

"If I didn't like Sonic would you then go out with me?" Amy asked quietly.

"Would you just leave me alone, your annoying me with you little popquiz" Shadow said and he turned away from her. Amy's mouth hung open. She stood up and walked back to Sonic.

"What's up with you and Shadow?" Sonic asked curious.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Amy replied.

"I saw you guys almost yelling at each other so I was just curious" Sonic explained.

"Don't worry Sonic nothing's going on" Amy told Sonic. Sonic felt relieved knowing she doesn't like shadow…or does she?

* * *

**So so warm…nah just kidding it's 1 am here so it's a little cold and I need to get some sleep now xd I'll make another chapter tomorrow with some Sonamy in it I think if I can come up with something. And I know there was a little Knuxouge in the chapters but I like their relationship it just has something intresting to write about but anyways I hope you liked it : ) Bye bye ~xXx~ **


	7. First step

**Hello everyone! First thing: Ty all who reviewd the story, it means alot to me, I love your reviews =) Ok now second: I haven't updated in...I think it was 2 day or maybe 1 cause I wasn't home so i'm trying to make 2 chapters today :)**

**Anyways let's hope I can pull it off xd And again ty to all who reviewd my story! And remember: ****I do NOT own any of the Sonic characters, I made up Mr. Waylon so I do own him but I don't care if I own him or not :P ****Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Amy p.o.v**

Some people were talking, some people were sleeping, some people were even making out but I didn't know them so I didn't care and some people...were just staring out of the window the entire time.

I looked at Shadow and frowned. I just couldn't make out why he turned me down. Don't get me wrong i'm glad about him turning me down but I was just curious if I did something wrong. I was looking at Shadow the whole time and I didn't notice Sonic looked at me. I suddenly felt hands on my shoulders and I turned around quickly. I saw Sonic looking me in my eyes but with an confused face.

"What's wrong Sonic?" I asked hoping it wasn't something bad.

"I was just looking out of the window when I saw your reflection looking towards something, so I turned around and I saw you looking at-" Sonic turned his head towards Shadow "- him again"

Why are people so hard to figure out? One second he doesn't care about me and all of the sudden he's like my babysitter making sure that i'm not in any trouble.

"And your talking to him alot this trip, so I was wondering if somethings going on or not" Sonic said a little worried.

"I already told you, Nothings going on between me and Shadow. I seriously don't like him" I said confident and I gave Sonic a wink.

Sonic smiled and looked away. I noticed he turned away but he still had his hands on my shoulders. "Sonic?" I began.

"Huh?" He replied.

"You stil have" I said and I pointed at his hands. His eyes went wide and he quickly took his hands off of my shoulders. I giggled when I saw him blushing.

Sonic chuckled "I didn't notice I still had...well yeah" He said nervously.

"It's ok, it's not like your dying when you touch me" My eyes shot wide as I sat that. That came out a little wrong. Sonic looked at me blankly but after a second he smiled.

"Thank goodness otherwise I couldn't touch you anymore" Sonic said laughing. He suddenly stopped laughing and looked at me nervously.

"I mean...what I said came out a little wrong but I didn't mean it like that...I just-" Before he could finish his sentence I placed my fingers on his lips to hush him.

"I know what you mean, you don't have to explaine" I said relieving him.

"Ok that's good" He said. I chuckled at his words. He is so cute when he is nervous.

"What do ya think we're going to do when we're in Paris?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. I think just walking around, looking at the eifeltower, shopping, you know that kind of stuff" I said with a smile. (a/n: I have no idea how to spell that little tower in english xd)

"Ok, do you think we're free to do what we want?" He asked. Somehow I could here in his voice he was planning something. Oh god I want to know so badly.

"I think so, but we have to tell Mr. Waylon where we're going...I think" I said not sure.

"Hmm...the eifeltower is a romantic place don't ya think?" Sonic said rubbing the back of his head. I gulped.

"Yeah...it is" I said. I noticed I was holding my breath the whole time but I couldn't let it out.

"Maybe...uhm...I dunno, see it together?" He asked shyly. My breath came out now, in the form of coughing. Sonic patted my back to make sure I was ok.

"Are you alright Amy?" Sonic asked worried.

"Yeah _'cough' _I'm ok" I said and I looked up at him with a smile "But I would love to see it together if you want that too"

"Well...I suggest it" Sonic said with a smirk. I blushed.

"Then it's a date" Sonic said and he looked back out of the window.

Omg ...I have a date with Sonicthe hedgehog the man of my dreams. But still, I couldn't stop thinking about Shadow. I want to know what's in his head. Why did he stood up for me? Why did he came and talk to me? Why did he turn me down? Why is he so...so...handsome, wow stop! Weird thought...really really weird thought. No idea where that came from. I don't want to date Shadow but Sonic, I must've switched them in my thoughts...yeah that's it. I don't like Shadow I like Sonic.

I looked at the clock ans I noticed that we were flying for already twours! Ok one more hour to go and we're in Paris.

* * *

**Ok this is a short chapter but I just wanted to make a little Sonamy chapter. I think it's decent. Hmm first time i'm happy with a chapter of mine xd Next chapter is going to be about the class arriving in Paris. What will happen when Shadow finds out Sonic and Amy have a date? Does Amy really like Shadow? What's going on with Rouge and Knuckles? Find out in the next Chapters ;) Hope you enjoyed and bye bye ~xXx~**


	8. Paris and another date

**Hiya everyone, i'm sorry I haven't updated in like...3 days or something I dunno but I was busy with my other story and my life is just...really busy xd Anyways that was not the only reason that kept me away from updating, I had a writersblock and i'm stil not over it so let's hope i'll get over it soon and I have a feeling this chapter is not going to be long. Anyways Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

The clock in the airplane said 20:00. The whole class looked tired, like they just came from a party. Everyone's eyes began to close except Shadow's eyes. Since Shadow was the ultimate lifeform he didn't have to sleep. Shadow looked at Rouge who's eyes were closed. She fell alseep and almost fell on Knuckles' lap but her eyes shot open when she felt herself falling. Shadow then looked at Amy who was listening to music but it looked like she was asleep. Shadow looked out of the window and saw the eiffel tower. "We're here" He said quietly. After he said that he was pushed back in his seat because the plane was landing.

Everyone's eyes shot open. They all looked around with fear on their faces. Amy looked out of the window and saw that they landed.

"Sweet" She said with a smile.

After about 15 minutes they all came out of the plane. The class stood on the runway looking at the airport.

"We're in Paris baby!" Rouge cheered with a huge grin that came till her ears. Amy smiled because of Rouge.

"Alright kids follow me" Mr. Waylon said and the class followed him inside. Rouge ran towards Amy. Amy looked straight ahead and didn't notice Rouge running up to her. Rouge placed her hands on Amy's shoulders and jumped as high as she could. Amy gasped and turned around. She saw Rouge jumping infront of her.

"We're in Paris Amy! We're in freaking Paris!" Rouge yelled happily. Amy smiled.

"Yes we are and you wouldn't believe this but I actually have a date with Sonic!" Amy said smiling.

"What! Really?" Rouge asked and she stopped jumping. Amy nodded. Rouge frowned. She didn't look to happy.

"Why?"

"Cause I like Sonic? And he asked me" Amy said and she turned around and looked at Sonic with a dreamy face.

**~half hour later~**

Everyone was on the bus riding towards their Hotel where everyone was staying.

"You look tired Amy, Wanna take a nap?" Sonic asked, looking at her. Amy smiled softly at Sonic.

"I would love to but these seats aren't comfortable and we are in Paris, I mean how many times are we in Paris? I need to enjoy the view" Amy told Sonic.

"We just got here, we can still see whole Paris these 2 weeks. You wouldn't miss much of you closed your eyes for an hour" Sonic winked at her.

"I know but like I said, These seats aren't comfortable so no thanks"

"Well...lemme think". Sonic thought for a second. He looked under his seat, at the ceilling, behind him. After a moment he snapped his fingers. Amy raised her eyebrow as she watched him.

"You can take a nap on my lap if you want?" Sonic said while blushing. Amy blinked twice.

"Really?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah sure, I don't bite" Sonic said smiling. Amy doubted for a second, sure she wanted to lay on Sonic's lap but wouldn't that be weird? Sonic patted on his lap. Amy layed her head on his lap but she wasn't laying right. She twisted for a couple of moments.

"One second" Sonic said. Amy stared at him. He slowly took her in his arms. This lay good but now she was in Sonic's arms. Amy decided to deal with it and snuggled in his arms. She closed her eyes and blushed. Sonic blushed too. Soon Amy fell asleep.

On the other side of the bus Rouge saw everything and in the back Shadow saw everything too. Rouge shook her head. Shadow stared at the couple and clenched his fists. Why was he angry? He didn't like Amy. Maybe accepting that date wasn't such a bad idea, but c'mon she's in love with that Faker. Shadow frowned. He knew he did the right thing by turning her down.

After an hour the bus stopped infront of an huge beige building. It was atleast 10 floors high. The class stared out of the window looking at the building.

"This is our hotel. We're going to stay here for 2 weeks" Mr. Waylon told the class but still looking at the building.

Sonic gently shook Amy awake. "Amy, we're at out Hotel" He whispered. He heard Amy mutter something and she slowly opened her eyes. Amy caught a glimps of the hotel but she drowned in Sonic's eyes when she saw his face.

"Hi" Sonic said softly and he smiled.

"Hello" Amy said quietly. Sonic pulled her up. Amy yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Alright let's go" Mr. Waylon said. The class walked out of the bus and in the hotel. When they were in the hotel everything was beige and red. The ceilling was far far far away from them and on the top hung chandeliers.

"Wow" Rouge said. Everyone looked up. They all noticed the silvery chandeliers. The hotel was beautiful and it was crowded.

Mr. Waylon walked to the counter. "Hello" He greeted. A male pinguin smiled at him. He wore a black tuxedo and a red tie.

"We are on our schooltrip and I booked 6 rooms for my class and myself" Mr. Waylon said.

"Ahhh yes yes I heard that you were coming today" The pinguin said with a french accent. The pinguin looked at his computer. "May I have your school's data please?"

"Was his lap nice?" Rouge asked Amy. Amy looked confused at Rouge.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked and she raised her eyebrow.

"I saw you taking a nap on Sonic's lap" Rouge pointed out. Rouge didn't hear and look so happy.

"Well technically I was in his arms" Amy said while blushing. Rouge glared at her. "What?"

"It doesn't matter!" Rouge yelled.

"I don't get it why your so mad about me and Sonic" Amy said, controlling her anger. Rouge opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Mr. Waylon.

"Alright everyone come here" Mr. Waylon said and he walked towards some chairs. Rouge looked at Amy for a second but she followed Mr. Waylon.

"I have the key's to your rooms and i'm going to say in which room you are and who your roommates are" Mr. Waylon explained "Room 302: Jet, Storm, Scourge and Charmy"

"Your screwed Charmy" Vector said patting Charmy's back. Charmy gulped and flew to his group.

"Next room is room 308 and the person's who are in it are...Silver, Tails, Vector and Espio" Mr. Waylon said. Espio walked over to Mr. Waylon and took the key.

"Moving on is room 312: Amy, Rouge, Cream and Blaze". Blaze took the key from Mr. Waylon.

"Next one is room 313 which exists out of three persons: Wave, Tikal and Mina". Wave walked towards Mr. Waylon and she took the key.

"Alright next room is room 315: Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow" Mr Waylon said and he looked at the three boy's. Knuckles ran up and snatched the key.

"And the last key is for me and i'm in room 330" Mr. Waylon said and he smiled "Let's go get our luggage and go to our rooms". Everyone raced outside and grabbed their suitcases and backpacks. When everyone got their luggage they ran towards the elevator. Everyone got on the third floor and started looking for their rooms.

"Found our room girls" Rouge said. Blaze walked to the door and opened it. The four girls walked inside and turned to lights on. The room was white with beige and there were four beds. Two on each side of the room. Rouge flew to a bed that was next to a bed that was next to the window and fell on it.

"My bed" She claimed. Amy walked to the bed that was next to the window. She put her stuff on it and Blaze and Cream placed their sutff on the other bed's.

Meanwhile everyone found their room's aswell. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow stared at their room for a while. Every room had the same colour room. Sonic raced towards his bed that was next to the wall. He fell on it and released a sigh. Shadow walked slowly to the bed that was next to the window.

"What now?" Knuckles asked. Sonic raised his shoulders. They both looked at Shadow. Shadow rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly.

After a while everyone finished unpacking. Amy, Rouge, Blaze and cream walked around their room. Cream looked in the bathroom, Blaze checked out the balcony, Amy the livingroom and Rouge stuck her nose into the cabinets. Cream walked out of the bathroom.

"We have a shower and a bath" She told the girls. Blaze walked back inside.

"The view is amazing, You can see the eiffel tower" She said smiling.

"The television is working and the couch is really comfortable!" Amy yelled out of the livingroom.

"This is like a little house in...a hotel! It's amazing" Rouge said.

"Let's check out this amazing hotel" Amy said, comming out of the livingroom. The girls nodded and they walked out of their room. Blaze was the first one who got out and she almost ran into Sonic. Sonic and Knuckles ran through the hallway and ran downstairs. The girls walked down the stairs. Amy was the last one who got out of their room and she locked the door. No one was in the hallway. At least she thought. When Amy turned around she bumbed into Shadow and she fell on her back.

"Sorry" Amy appologized and she rubbed the back of her head. Shadow smirked and helped her up. Amy smiled nervously and waved Shadow goodbye. She started to make her way to the stairs but was stopped by Shadow.

"Why do you like that Faker?" Shadow asked out of nowhere. Amy stopped and turned around slowly.

"What?" She whispered.

"Never mind, forget what I said" Shadow said and he walked away.

"Hold on! Wait for a second" Amy said angry. Shadow stopped but didn't face her.

"Why do I like Sonic? Why do you want to know?" Amy asked frustrated. Shadow didn't reply. Amy walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"Why do you want to know?" Amy asked again but this time calmer.

"I don't know I guess i'm just curious" Shadow said. Amy knew he smirked. Amy turned Shadow around to face her. They looked in each other's eyes. Amy opened her mouth but no word came out. She just kept looking in his eyes. They were like ruby's. Beautiful. Shadow narrowed his eyes and walked away.

"Wait!" Amy finally got out a word. Shadow stopped again and turned around. He looked a little annoyed. Well who wouldn't be annoyed if you had to stop, walk, stop, walk, stop.

"I...I just uh..." Amy stuttered.

"You just?" Shadow said keeping the conversation going.

"I was wondering..." Amy sighed "I don't know if this is the right thing to do but please go..." Amy stopped.

"You want me to go? You just said stop and now I have to go? Whatever" Shadow said and he walked away again.

"A date?" Amy managed to get out. Shadow stopped..._again_. He slowly turned around.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to go on a date with me when you like Faker?" Shadow asked and he raised his eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know but...I have this strong feeling that maybe i'm making the wrong dissicion and if you just help me and go on a date with me I would really appreciate it" Amy said quietly.

Shadow was quiet for a second. "Uhm..." Shadow said "I don't know if that's a good thing to do but since i'm not good or bad". Shadow scratched the back of his head. "Sure" He finally said.

"Thank you, I'll explain everything on our date and we'll go on that date after Sonic and mine's" Amy said and she walked up to Shadow. She kissed his cheek quickly and ran downstairs. Shadow stood still for a moment. He frowned and touched his cheek where Amy kissed him. He shrugged and started walking again.

Amy got downstairs and saw Cream, Blaze and Rouge looking at her. "What took you so long?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing I had to grab something but I couldn't find it" Amy said.

"What did you look for?" Rouge asked. Amy glared at Rouge.

"Can we go and check the hotel out?" Amy said, changing the subject.

"Let's go" Blaze said. They walked off and Amy looked back at the stairs. She smiled.

* * *

**Eek Amy kissed Shadow's cheek! I just had to do it. I know it came a little early but I just had to! Anyways I totally forgot about Tikal o.O I didn't even know she was in the story but apparently when I read chapter 1 she was so here she is again xD Anyways I hope you liked it and **lolsmith **you got your way: Shadow is going on a date with Amy x'D Loveya all bye bye ~xXx~**


	9. Waterfun and a bad feeling

**Hello everyone! First I just wanna say: Ty soooo much for the reviews I love them. When I read them I got a huge smile on my face ty ty ty so much :) Anyways i'm going to Italy in like 7 days so I need to update alot! but...yeah...a writersblock isn't helping me much. So here's another chapter! Enjoy :D and before I make this little chappie I just want to reply to some ppl:**

**Rafael Pereira : **Ty so much, It means alot to me that i'm one of those ppl that can pull it off ;)

**S0n1cTheHedgeh0g : **Haha ty xd And yeah I have some trouble with the grammar but sorry :P And ty for your review and one more thing: I'm a dudette 0:)

**SonicAndAmy'sPen : **Ty so much for your sweet review! I love it :D And ty for the subscribe and fav and i'm trying my best to upload as many chapters as I can but we'll see, U rock too !

**If your name isn't between these 3 don't worry it doesn't mean I don't like your reviews I do like them, heck I love them :) Anyways enjoy the new chapter !**

**

* * *

**

The four girls from room 312 were walking around on every floor. First there was floor 10. It looked elegant. The hallway was red with gold and there were some flowers but nothing special. The second floor was floor 9. It didn't suprise them...the same as floor 10. They walked downstairs and stopped at floor 8. Same as floor 10 and 9. Floor 7 was also the same. After a while they reached the first floor.

"Every floor looks the same" Blaze said. They looked bored and turned around. Knuckles and Sonic passed them with their swimming trunks on and a towel on their shoulders. When Knuckles ran passed Rouge she stopped him.

"Hold on!" Rouge said directly. Knuckles stopped and looked at Rouge. Meanwhile Sonic ran outside.

"What's wrong" Knuckles asked a little bit confused. Amy and Cream looked at each other.

"Why are you wearing swimming trunks and why do you have a towel with you?" Rouge asked, looking at his trunks and his towel.

"There is a huge swimmingpool outside and Sonic and I are going to test it out" Knuckles said while he was smirking. Rouge looked at the girls behind her with an evil smirk. Knuckles looked at Rouge for a second but then he ran outside.

"Swimmingpool? That's...interesting" Blaze said, looking at Rouge. Rouge had her eyes closed but she still had that evil smirk on her face.

"How about a little swim?" Rouge asked walking towards Amy and Cream.

"Well...we are kinda bored so taking a swim might not be such a bad idea" Cream replied. Rouge looked at Blaze.

"I'm in" Blaze said. Rouge looked at Amy.

"Sure" Amy sighed.

After a half hour the four girls arrived at the swimmingpool. The whole class was in the pool and Mr. Waylon too. Rouge wore a red bikini with a little golden heart on her chest and a little golden heart on her bum. Amy wore a blank purple bikini. Blaze wore a black and white bikini and she had a ring in her top between her boobs and Cream wore a orange swimsuit with yellow stripes.

Rouge touched the water with her toes and she shivered. Amy looked at Rouge. She noticed the water wasn't really warm. Cream looked at tails who was in the water on a watermattress. Blaze looked around and noticed Silver levitating above the water. She ran to the side of the pool and dove in the water. Amy and Rouge walked to a couple of chairs and sat down. Cream had other plans. She walked to Tails and gently got in the water.

"Ice cold" Rouge said. Amy looked at Rouge.

"The water?" Amy asked confused. Rouge glared at Amy.

"Yeah the water, what do you think i'm talking about?" Rouge said sarcastic. Amy raised her shoulders and she looked at the ground. All of the sudden she heard Rouge scream. Amy quickly looked up and saw Knuckles holding Rouge and dragging her towards the pool.

"Knuckles let go!" Rouge screamed but she also laughed "No! no no no!"

"Your going in" Knuckles said with a smirk.

"Aaaaa!" Rouge screamed "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

After the last 'no' Knuckles jumped in the water with Rouge still in his arms. After a second they both came up and Rouge gasped for air. Knuckles laughed and looked at Rouge.

"Cold" She said with a high voice.

"Don't be such a dramaqueen" Knuckles told her. Rouge glared at him. She swam up to him.

"Your going under" Rouge said challenging. She put her hands on his head and pushed him under water. At the same time Knuckles grabbed Rouge her legs and dragged her down too. Amy saw them both disapearing under water. Amy smiled, thinking that could be her and Sonic. '_Knuckles and Rouge are perfect for each other, even though they would never admit it_' She thought. Amy looked at Blaze and saw her talking with Silver. At one moment she started floating above the water too. Silver did it. Amy just felt Blaze blushing. Amy leaned back in her seat and enjoyed the sun. She closed her eyes. She could still hear Rouge giggle and Knuckles laughing.

"Amy! come here! The water is really nice!" Rouge yelled to Amy. Amy looked up.

"No thanks i'm going to close my eyes for a moment!" Amy yelled back at Rouge. All of the sudden Amy got grabbed by her arms. Amy screamed and looked the the person dragging her towards the pool. It was Sonic.

"Sonic no!" Amy laughed. Sonic chuckled and pushed her in the water. After he pushed her he also jumped in. Amy laughed and Rouge got up to her. Rouge hugged her and pushed her under water. Amy grabbed Rouge her legs and pushed her away. After she came up again she swam towards the side of the pool. Sonic came after her.

"Where are they going?" Rouge asked.

"Dunno" Knuckles replied "But I do know that i'm going to throw you in the water again". When Knuckles said that he picked up Rouge bridelstyle and he swam towards the side with her. He put her on the side and got out of the pool. Rouge got up quickly and ran away from him. Knuckles came after her.

"Come back coward!" Knuckles yelled playfully.

"Get away!" Rouge laughed.

Knuckles got close to Rouge and he grabbed her arm. Rouge struggelt to get out of his grip but she couldn't get away from him. Knuckles picked her up again (Bridalstyle) and ran to the side. Knuckles threw Rouge in the water. After Rouge came up he jumped next to Rouge in the water. Rouge and knuckles laughed and looked each other in the eyes. They stopped laughing and smiled warmly at each other.

Meanwhile Amy sat on her chair again. Sonic sat next to her.

"Mad at me?" He asked.

"No, why should I be mad?" Amy asked suprised. Sonic raised his shoulders.

"So..." Sonic began. Amy looked at him.

"Yes?" She said.

"Don't you wanna swim?" Sonic asked. Amy looked at the people who were in the water. She looked back at Sonic.

"No not really, maybe later" Amy said with a wink. Sonic nodded.

"But..." Amy began. Sonic looked at her. "You can go if you want".

"Nah, I think you need someone to talk with too" Sonic said and he looked at Rouge and Knuckles.

"Just go" Amy said gently "I need to do something anyway"

"Really?" Sonic asked unsure. Amy nodded with a warm smile.

"Thanks Ames, i'll catch ya later" Sonic waved her goodbye and jumped in the pool. Amy looked at everyone. She noticed someone was missing. Let's see...Blaze, Silver, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Tails, Tikal...Jet, Wave, Storm...Vector...Charmy..Espio...Mina, Scourge...who was missing? Amy had a feeling something dark was missing. Amy slapped herself in her face. Ofcourse...Shadow was missing. She just saw him, how could she forget him?

Amy stood up and walked back inside. When Amy was inside, the hotel was really crowded and there was chaos everywhere. Amy looked around. Ofcourse Shadow wasn't here, he doesn't like places full of people. Amy walked towards the stairs but she couldn't reach them cause of the people. She pushed everyone aside and tried to get to the stairs.

"excuse me, sorry, coming through, move!" Amy said, while she pushed everyone aside. She almost reached the stairs but some blond bimbo pushed her on the ground when Amy pushed her aside. Amy fell on her behind and looked angry at the girl. She was a lightbrown hedgehog with long blond wavy hair and green eyes. She had a purple little strepless dres that came till here knees. The girl raised her eyebrow and looked at Amy.

"If you ever push me again, i'll make your live a living hell" She threatened. The girl turned around and her wavy blond hair struck Amy in her face. "Little brat" The girl mumbled, while walking off. Amy growled and clenched her fists. She got up and wanted to beat that girl up so badly but she wasn't that low. Amy turned around and walked towards the stairs again.

"Who does she think she is! Threatening me like that. I can totally kick her ass. She thinks she is so great well ha-ha not really! Stupid blond bimbo, with her stupid wavy hair" Amy mumbled angrily while she made her way to the third floor. Amy stopped and imitated the girl.

"If you ever push me again, i'll make your life a living hell" Amy said in a high voice. Amy growled out of frustration and walked further.

When Amy reached the third floor she looked down the hallway. No one was here except Amy. Amy walked to her room and searched for the key.

"Where is that thing" She mumbled. Amy stopped searching for the key and thought back.

**~Flashback~**

_Blaze, Cream, Amy and Rouge walked towards the pool. When they were almost there Amy gave the key to their room back at Blaze. Blaze took the key and put it in her little side pocket of her bikinibottem._

**~End of Flashback~**

"You've gotta be kidding me" Amy mumbled and she facepalmed. Amy let out a deep sigh and walked back to the stairs. Wen she was about to walk down she stopped. Amy turned around and walked towards Sonic's room. She stood infront of the door and knocked on it.

"Shadow? You here?" Amy asked. Amy waited for someone to answer but no one opened the door. Amy raised her shoulders and walked back to the pool. '_Why am I looking for Shadow?_' Amy thought.

When Amy came downstairs no one was there. Like all people all of the sudden disappeared. 2 Minutes ago it was crowded, like...really really crowded and now it's empty. Amy looked around slowly. She got a bad feeling about this. '_Where is everyone?_' Amy thought.

"Hello?" Amy yelled. No answer. Her class was still at the pool but where we're all the people that worked here and where we're the people who we're staying here? Amy got the shivvers and she walked to the loby. No one. She walked to the bathroom. Again no one. She walked back to the desk and pressed a little buzzer. She waited for a while but no one came. Amy looked at the ground and you could see in her eyes the confusion and the thoughts. What happened here? Was there somewhere a party going on? Amy looked up and walked back to the pool with a weird feeling, as if she was being watched. It gave her the creeps. The feeling got stronger each second. At one point Amy started running. Amy reached the pool and saw her class having fun in the water. She looked at Rouge who was busy with Knuckles.

"Rouge!" Amy yelled. Rouge looked up and saw Amy running towards her. Amy didn't saw where the pool started.

"Amy the pool!" Rouge yelled. To late. Amy forgot about the pool and fell in with a little scream. Amy sunk to the bottem of the pool with her eyes closed. After a second she opened her eyes and she started to swim up. Amy came up with a huge gasp. Rouge quickly swam towards her. She grabbed Amy.

"What's wrong, you look scared" Rouge asked concerned. Amy panted for a second.

"I dunno, I was inside and it was crowded like crazy so I went upstairs and when I came downstairs everyone was gone and I had a feeling that I was being watched and it got stronger every second and it was horrible and Shadow is nowhere to be found and and and" Amy said in one breath.

"Amy, Amy, Amy, Breath" Rouge said quickly. Amy took a couple of breaths and relaxed.

"I think your overeacting" Rouge told Amy. Amy looked at Rouge. She didn't say anything.

"Where's Shadow?" Amy asked softly. Rouge shook her head lightly out of confusion.

"Why do you want to know?" Knuckles asked. Amy looked concerned at the two.

"I have a bad feeling" Amy told them. Rouge and Knuckles looked at each other.

"Shadow is okay, I just know it" Rouge said. Amy shook her head slowly.

"Yeah you know Shadow. He always disappears but after a while he shows up again, no big deal and besides we've just arrived here" Knuckles said smiling. Amy got out of the pool and sat at the side. She frowned. Why did she got that feeling when everything was just fine?

* * *

**I dunno where I got that little stunning part from but I was listening to **Mind heist **from **Zack Hemsey**, It is the music of the trailer **Inception.** I just got a huge rush from it and I wanted to make it exciting xD Anyways I hope you liked it. Bye bye ~xXx~**


	10. Relaxing

**Hiii everyone!**

**I really need to apologize cause I can't upload any chapters anymore.**

_**I'm going tomorrow on vacation to Italy! Yay :3**_

**Anyways...I wanted to upload as many chapters as possible but unfortunatly I have a writersblock and now it's too late. **

**Today I can't post any chapters cause I need to pack my suitcases and everything.**

**I'll be back in 2 weeks soooo i'm...uh.. let's see...i'll be back on the...well...around **_**August 8th**_**.**

**Maybe i'm going to write some chapters in Italy but don't count on it cause it's my vacation and how many times am I in Italy? So i'm probably not going to write but there is a small small small change that maybe just maybe i'm going to write at night...we'll see.**

**Anyways i'll hope you'll be pacient untill I come back.**

**Again Ty all for your reviews, I love them : )**

**Well...I guess that was it...**

**I'll see you all in 2 weeks !**

**Loveya all and bye bye ~xXx~**


	11. Wake up call?

**Hey everyone. So i'm back home again and my vacation was amazing but i'm not gonna tell you guys my life story of my little vaca cause you guys aren't interested in that but in my story...I think :P So i'm not really feeling good cause something happened to me in the pool yesterday and that something isn't fun...absolutly not...but i'm going to write to keep my mind off of it so i'm sorry if I don't upload soon anymore but...yeah now you know the reason. I thought that my vacation would make my head clear and my writersblock would go away but it didn't go away but i'm gonna try to make a good chapter. Anyways I do not own sonic x even though I would love it but unfortunatly I don't own them. Hope you enjoy.**

"Amy come back!" Rouge said while she followed Amy to their room. Amy kept walking. She didn't turn around and she didn't answer. Rouge walked faster to keep up with her.

"Amy come on! Do you really think there is something wrong? We just got here and like Knuckles said you know Shadow, he disappears but later he shows up again!" Rouge tried to reason with Amy. Amy still didn't stop walking. How could she be this stubborn?

Rouge looked behind her and saw knuckles still following her. She motioned him with her hand to talk with her.

"Amy don't do this. Why do you even care if Shadow is gone?" Knuckles asked. Amy stopped but didn't face him. No answer came out of her mouth.

"Just wait until tomorrow, if he isn't back by then we'll go to Mr. Waylon" Knuckles proposed. Rouge quickly got to Amy and laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Ames" Rouge whisperd.

"I don't know...why I want to...know where he is but I don't have this...this...feeling for nothing" It took a lot of strength for Amy to say that sentence.

"Let's go back" Rouge said softly. Rouge turned Amy around and wrapped her arm around her shoulder to take her back to the pool.

"I bet Sonic is worried" Knuckles mumbled to himself.

"What?" Amy asked "Sonic is worried?"

"Uh..." That was everything that came out of Knuckles' mouth. Amy sighed and shook her head.

"We can do something fun to keep your mind of Shadow" Rouge said with a smile across her face.

"Like what?" Amy asked sarcastic.

"We can hit that blond bimbo" Rouge said looking straight ahead. Amy looked suprised at Rouge.

"What blond bimbo?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Well...when we came after you, you were already walking upstairs and I bumbed into this blond bimbo" Rouge began.

**~Flashback~**

_"What is wrong with her?" Rouge mumbled to herself while she followed Amy quickly. She saw Amy walking up the stairs. Rouge turned around to make sure knuckles was still following her but she accidentally bumbed into something. Rouge fell on her back and rubbed the back of her head. She looked at what she bumbed into and noticed it was a female lightbrown hedgehog._

_"Sorry" Rouge apologized._

_"Girls" The lightbrown hedgehog said. Her two friends came to her and helped her getting up. Her two friend were a white with grey and black cat, with blue eyes, that was wearing a pink tank top with a black mini skirt, and a lightbrown with white rabbit and blue/green eyes, who was wearing a lightblue sweater that didn't cover her shoulders and jeans._

_Knuckles helped Rouge getting up and the blond hedgehog stared at Rouge for a moment. Suddenly she burst out of laughing. Rouge raised an eyebrow, not knowing why she was laughing._

_"Pathetic...just...pathetic" The girl laughed._

_"What's pathetic?" Rouge asked her annoyed. The girl turned to Knuckles._

_"Your dating her?" She asked. Knuckles got a little red in his face and Rouge too._

_"No" The red echidna replied shortly._

_"If you were you can totally get better...I mean look at her; she looks like a total slut with that bikini" The blond hedgehog pointed out. Rouge's mouth dropped open._

_"She doesn't look like a slut, maybe you should look in the mirror before you speak little girl" Knuckles said, trying to control his temper. The girl narrowed her eyes._

_"Oh you did not just say that" The cat said. She and the rabbit looked at her friend getting furious._

_"This is gonna be hell" The rabbit continued._

_"What is she gonna do? Give me a make over? Why don't you cry me a river" Knuckles told her and he took Rouge's arm and walked off. The blond hedgehog gave a deathglare at Knuckles and Rouge but they didn't saw it._

_"C'mon Kayleigh" The rabbit said. The three girls walked away, turning their backs at Rouge and Knuckles while they were walking upstairs._

**~End of Flashback~**

"Wait...was that girl wearing a purple strapless dress that came til her knees?" Amy asked. Knuckels and Rouge stopped and looked at Amy.

"Yeah...how did you?-"

"I bumbed into her too and she threatened me!" Amy explained.

"What a bitch" Knuckles mumbled and he started to walk away.

"What did she say?" Rouge asked curious.

"That if I ever pushed her again she would make my life a living hell" Amy said. Rouge chuckled.

"Yeah right, like she can do that!" Rouge joked.

**~Midnight~**

Everyone was asleep. In room 312 was the light still on. Blaze was standing on the balcony. She was wearing a dark blue nightgown that came until her knees and it had a flame on the side. She was starring into the darkness. The eiffel tower was the only thing you could see since it was surrounded with little lights. A little breeze made her gown move. The doors were open so the curntains that were hanging infront of the balcony door were moving too. Blaze closed her eyes and sucked the fresh air in. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist, coming from the front. She screamed and punched the person infront of her. Blaze opened her eyes quickly and looked around. She saw no one.

Suddenly Silver floated infront of her. Blaze gasped and took a few steps back. She was holding her breath but realized the person she just punched was Silver. Blaze released her breath.

"God Silver, don't ever scare me like that again!" Blaze said annoyed.

Silver was holding his nose and said, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

Blaze took a few steps towards him and removed his hand from his nose. She saw he was bleeding. "Oh...it's always you" She sighed.

"Yeah...i'm special" Silver replied sarcastic. Blaze gave him a warm smile.

"You are" She whisperd. Blaze walked back inside.

"Where are you going?" Silver asked her confused. He didn't get a reply. Silver's ears hang down and he turned his back to the door Blaze just walked through. He was about to go away when a voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

He turned around and saw Blaze standing behind him with a first aid kit. His ears jumped back up and he got a huge smile on his face. Blaze shook her head while she giggled.

"Come here" She said.

Silver floated towards Blaze and stood on the balcony. Blaze took a piece of toilet paper and dipped it under his nose, removing the blood. Silver looked in her eyes while Blaze was busy with his nose. Blaze looked up at his eyes and then back down, not realising he was looking at her. Then it hit her, she looked slowly back up and saw him looking at her. Blaze smiled. Silver too.

"I should've known better" Silver said. He looked at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked unsure.

"I should've known to never sneak up on you while you aren't paying attention" Silver said "If I do I get a red nose"

Blaze chuckled.

"Well..." Blaze continued "I admit it was dumb yeah but I shouldn't overreact when something happens i'm not prepared for...I should just..." Blaze looked at the ground and blushed "Enjoy it."

Silver looked up with big eyes and said, "Wait a second"

Blaze looked up and smiled.

"Did you just admit you were wrong!" Silver asked in shock. Blaze raised an eyebrow. She shook her head in disbelieve and looked at her right. '_Idiot_' She thought.

"What?" Silver asked confused.

"Nothing" Blaze replied while she still didn't look at Silver.

"Tell me" Silver continued. He came a little closer.

"It's nothing" Blaze replied. Silver laid his hand on her cheek and turned her head to his so she could look at him.

"Tell me" Silver whisperd again. Blaze opened her mouth but closed it again. Silver frowned and looked at the ground. It was quiet for a minute.

"It's just" Blaze began. Silver looked hopeful up at her. "I just told you that I should just enjoy it and then you...you just give me an...stupid answer"

Silver thought about her words. "But...enjoy...what?"

Blazd facepalmed. "You know what...i'm going to bed" Blaze said and she turned around. She walked towards the door. but suddenly she saw the door moving away from her. She turned around and saw Silver pulling her closer to him with his powers. When she was standing infront of him he leaned towards her and gave her a sweet and innocent kiss on her lips. Blaze's eyes got big of shock. She blinked twice and closed her eyes slowly. She felt Silver pulling away. Blaze had her eyes still closed while they didn't kiss anymore. She opened her eyes and saw she was alone. Blaze looked over the edge of the balcony and saw no one. She looked in every direction but Silver was nowhere to be spotted. Blaze walked towards the door and while she stood in the doorframe she took one glance back at the eiffel tower and then walked in her room.

**~The next moring~**

Everyone was still asleep. It was only 8 in the morning. Rouge sighed in her sleep and turned around. Cream just laid still in her bed. Blaze laid on her side with the sheets on her hip. And Amy laid on her stomach with no sheets at all. She kicked them off in her sleep.

In the room of he boys, Sonic laid in bed with his arms spread at the side of his head and he was sleeping with his mouth open. Knuckles was trapped in his sheets and he was snorring. And Shadow...his bed was empty and the sheets were never moved. He still wasn't back.

Back with the girls Rouge rolled over again. Suddenly an alarm went off...hard. The girls gasped and screamed when they woke up. They sat up straight and quickly looked around where that noise came from.

"Make it stop!" Rouge screamed while she put her hands on her ears.

"We would love to do that Rouge but where does it come from?" Blaze screamed.

Suddenly it stopped. The girls slowly removed their hands from their ears.

"It stopped" Cream said suprised.

"Really Cream? I had no idea" Rouge said sarcastic and she rolled her eyes.

"I think that was our sign to get up" Amy said unsure.

"An alarm?" Rouge asked. Amy nodded.

"It didn't even hear as an alarm that you hear on your clock it sounded more like a bomb alarm" Rouge said angry. She fell on her back and placed her arms over her eyes. Amy got out of bed and walked towards the door. She opened the door and looked around in the hallway. She saw Sonic's head peeking out of his door too.

"Did you hear that too?" Amy asked.

"Yeah that bomb alarm right?" Sonic asked.

"Well...I think that was our sign to get up" Amy said with a smile.

"A bomb alarm? Can't he just call to our rooms? like a wake up call?"

"I don't know"

"I wonder what's up"

"Yeah me2...well Rouge is pissed so i'm going inside again" Amy said.

"Okay, cya later Ames" Sonic said and he gave her a wink.

"Bye" Amy whisperd and she waved. She got back inside.

**That's it for today. I think Blaze and Silver deserve some time too. I'm gonna watch Sweeney Todd now. Hope you liked it bye bye ~xXx~**


	12. Not good

**Hello everyone. Soo i'm gonna continue again, just because I fell like writing now xd Anyways I hope this bloody writersblock goes away soon so I can write ****good**** chapters again...I do not own anything! Hope you enjoy.**

"Rouge get up" Amy said and she shook Rouge around in her bed.

"No! It's 8 in the morning! Who get's up at 8 in the morning? I certainly know that i'm not getting up at 8 am" Rouge said stubbornly. She grabbed her pillow and put it on her face. Amy sighed and walked towards the bathroom. On her way to the bathroom she grabbed her comb and toothbrush.

"Blaze, wake Rouge up would ya?" Amy yelled.

"Sure" Blaze replied from the livingroom. She didn't sounded happy but Amy needed to get ready too.

'_I just know that was a wake up call_' Amy thought '_If it wasn't then why is my class the only ones up?_'

She entered the bathroom and closed the door. She laid her toothbrush on the sink and started combing her hair. Just two more days and then is her date with Sonic. Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She placed her headband in her hair. Amy picked up her toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

After about 5 minutes Amy got out of the bathroom and saw Rouge and Blaze laying on the ground, panting.

"Do I want to know?" Amy asked.

"No" Blaze panted. Rouge shook her head quickly. Amy sighed and walked towards the door.

"Just get dressed and come down to the diningroom" Amy said, while walking out of the room.

She walked downstairs and saw Tikal, Mina and Wave walking towards the diningroom too. Amy turned around and saw Vector walking out of his room. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. '_I knew it was a wake up call!_' Amy thought proudly. She entered the diningroom and saw half of her class already sitting at their tables. Apparently each room has their own table. Amy spotted the table of her room and sat down. She saw Mr. Waylon talking to the chef.

After 10 minutes her whole class sat in the diningroom. Blaze and Cream were talking to each other and Rouge sat next to Amy with a really cranky face.

"Rouge, the only reason that 'bomb alarm' went off is because we're going to do something today" Amy whispered.

"So each time we're going to do something that thing goes off every morning at 8?" Rouge asked in disbelieve.

Amy nodded, "I think so".

"Oh my god, I can't believe this" Rouge mumbled. She took a piece of bread and ate it.

"Childeren can I have your attention please?" Mr. Waylon spoke. Everyone looked at their teacher.

"Today we're going to Paris" Mr. Waylon said. The whole class cheered.

"I'm not done yet!" Mr. Waylon yelled angrily. Eveyone was quiet.

"I'm going to repeat this in the bus too; When we're in Paris you'll get the change to explore shops, the eiffel tower and lot's of other stuff. Your free to do your own thing BUT" Mr. Waylon said. "I WILL SEE _WHOLE_ CHILDEREN BACK IN THE BUS AND IF YOUR NOT BACK AT THE BUS AT 5 PM YOU'LL BE SPENDING YOUR DAY AND MAYBE YOUR LIFE IN PARIS" Mr. Waylon yelled.

Amy and Cream looked at each other and gulped.

"Might not be so bad" Rougr said. Blaze, Cream and Amy looked at her as if she was crazy. "What? Your spending your day or life in the most romantic city in the world and with a lot of clothingshops". Blaze rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Amy looked around and saw Sonic sitting next to Knuckles and Tails. She looked better at their table but they missed one roommate, Shadow. He still wasn't back. Where could he be?

"So...you'll need some food for on the way, money, your roommates-" Before Mr. Waylon could speak further Scourge interrupted him.

"Your roommates? Do you mean we have to walk around in groups?" Scoruge asked.

'Yes, you will be walking through paris with your roommates since I don't trust you all alone" Mr. Waylon said "So pack your things and come outside in an hour".

Everyone got up and walked back to their rooms.

"Have you noticed Shadow still isn't back yet?" Amy whispered at Rouge.

"Yes I have noticed" Rouge whispered back, a little annoyed.

"Well..." Amy whispered.

"Well what?"

"Where is he?"

"How should I know?"

"Exactly"

"Exactly? Amy what's wrong with you? We need to pack our things and you worry about Shadow I mean...you never worry about Shadow and now he's gone for a day and your freaking out!" Rouge yelled in a whisper.

"You told me that we would go to Mr. Waylon if Shadow wasn't back today" Amy said.

"Mr. Waylon would see Shadow isn't with us since he's going to check everyone in the bus" Rouge said. They walked inside their room. Rouge grabbed her make up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Rouge! We should tell him now! You told me that-" The door slammed in Amy's face. Amy rolled her eyes and walked to her bed. She grabbed her pink wallet and looked inside of it. Money...check, id...check, credit card...check. She grabbed her brown purse and put her wallet in it.

**~One hour later~**

The whole class stood infront of the entrance of their bus. Mr. Waylon stood next to it. He had a notebook in his hands and a pen. He went by each student, to check if everyone was there. Amy and Rouge stepped inside the bus and took a seat in the middle with Blaze and Cream infront of them. Everyone was in the bus.

"Shadow isn't here" Amy told Rouge. Rouge pointed at the front of the bus. Suddenly Shadow walked up the stairs. He passed them by and took a seat at the back. Amy's mouth dropped.

"How?" That was all that came out of her mouth.

"At least he's back" Rouge said.

"Yeah but where has he been?" Amy asked.

"I don't know and I don't care" Rouge said and she looked out of the window. Amy looked at Shadow. He stared out of the window but at one point he turned his face to her. They looked at each other and Amy odly turned around.

15 Minutes passed since the bus took off. Every minute Blaze stared at the window with a frown. Finally Rouge got tired of it.

"What's wrong with the window Blaze? To dirty?" Rouge asked annoyed. Blaze pointed at something that was hanging infront of the window but it was rolled up. Rouge looked up and saw what Blaze ment.

"What is that? steel?" Rouge asked.

"It looks like...you can protect the windows, like video shops do" Blaze replied. Blaze and Rouge looked at it.

"Why does a bus have that?" Rouge asked unsure.

"Maybe...I don't know" Blaze said. They looked at each other.

"Weird" Rouge said.

"I'm gonna..." Blaze said and she looked at Silver "Yeah i'm gonna..."

"You go talk to Silver, i'll be fine" Rouge said. Blaze smiled shyyly and walked towards Silver. She took a seat next to him and they started talking. Rouge looked at Amy.

"Hey Ames" Rouge began. Amy looked at her. "I'm gonna talk to Knuckles for awhile, okay?"

"Yes sure, go ahead" Amy said. Rouge smiled and walked to Knuckles. She took a seat next to him but he looked confused. Amy turned around again and looked at Shadow.

'_Where was he? and why did he left?_' Amy thought. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure him out but ofcourse she couldn't. Amy took a deep breath and stood up. She walked towards Shadow. When she was only a couple of seats away she chickened out and sat next to Sonic. Sonic looked suprised at Amy but soon he smiled at her.

"I just...want to sit here if you don't mind?" Amy lied.

"Ofcourse you can sit here Amy" Sonic said. Amy smiled lightly at him.

"So..." Amy began. Sonic looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Why aren't you sitting next to Knuckles? Why are you sitting alone?"

"Well...I _was_ sitting alone until you came" Sonic said. Amy smiled. "But Knuckles wanted to sit alone so Rouge could sit next to him eventually"

Amy giggled, "I knew he liked her!"

"He does but he won't admit it" Sonic said. They both looked at Rouge and Knuckles. They were still talking and they even saw Knuckles smiling.

"Rouge won't admit it either but she likes him" Amy said. Sonic and Amy giggled and talked further. It went on for awhile until Scourge interupted everyone.

"Uhh...is this normal?" Scourge spoke loudly so everyone could hear it. Everyone looked at Scourge and saw him pointing at the windows. They all looked at the windows and saw steel window's coming down and covering the normal windows.

"I don't know..." Sonic replied unsure. He turned to Mr. Waylon and saw him looking at the window infront of him. Steel was there too.

"Mr. Waylon!" Sonic yelled. Mr. Waylon turned around quickly.

"Yes Sonic?" He said.

"Is this normal?" Amy asked. Mr. Waylon didn't reply. That's when everyone knew it wasn't normal. They quickly turned to their windows and saw it was covered halfway. It was on the inside of the bus so they could touch it.

Sonic placed his hands underneath it and tried to push it back up. It didn't work. Everyone else tried it too but Shadow didn't do anything.

"Try to push it harder back up!" Sonic yelled. Everyone used all of their strength but nothing worked. Mr. Waylon even tried but he failed too.

"Don't you have some buttons that could make that thing go back up?" Mr. Waylon asked the busdriver frustrated.

"These things aren't even supposed to be here!" The busdriver replied quickly.

"Stop the bus!" Blaze yelled.

"I can't! I'm on a highway!" The busdriver replied.

"We need to get these things back up before it covers everything and we can't see anymore!" Sonic said. Soon Sonic couldn't do anything anymore. His window was covered. Next was the window of Tails and soon everyone else's followed.

"Knuckles c'mon! You can do it!" Rouge cheered. Knuckles used all of his strength to push it back up but even he couldn't do it. It closed.

'No!" Rouge cried. She duck her nails under it and tried to push it but it was stuck. Everyone looked around but every window was covered except Shadow's window. Shadow just stared at it.

"Shadow do something!" Rouge yelled. He didn't do anything.

"I swear Shadow if you don't do anything i'll kill you myself!" Sonic threatened. Shadow looked at Sonic but he still didn't do anything. Then...his window was covered.

"No" Amy whispered.

"That was our last change to do anything Shadow! Why didn't you do anything!" Sonic yelled. Shadow didn't reply. Suddenly there was a crash. Everyone fell on the ground. It all went black after that.

**Ohh man...this chapter sucks sooo bad. This was the part that I dreamed but it was so long ago that I can't completely remember it. 'sigh' anyways...yeah...sorry it is short...yeah...not a great chapter :S Bye bye ~xXx~**


	13. Waking up

**Hello everyone, I know it's been long since I updated but i've been really busy. I don't feel like doing this little chit chat so i'm just gonna say this; I do not own any of the characters. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Shadow removed his hand from Amy's forehead. He stood up and walked around in the bus. Everyone lay unconcious over their seats, next to their seats or even under their seats. Shadow knew they weren't dead. He looked at the window. The steel still covered everything. He looked at Rouge and noticed she was bleeding from her forehead and lip. He looked at the side of the bus which was now the ceiling. Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald and chaos controlled him out of the bus. He stood outside and looked at the bus, which was laying on it's side in the woods, far away from humanity. Shadow narrowed his eyes to get a better look. He noticed something leaking. Shadow smelled gas. Not good...He walked to the bus and let a drop fall on his finger. He smelled it. Yes it was gas. Now they couldn't tumble the bus back on it's wheels and ride off, they had to walk. Shadow clenched his fists together and walked away from the bus.

**~Two hours later, In the bus~**

Rouge groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw everyone laying everywhere unconcious. She gasped a little and tried to get up but couldn't. She noticed something was laying on her. She looked at the thing lying on her and saw that it was Knuckles. She began to blush a little. Rouge nudged Knuckles but he showed no life. She poked him but again no life. Rouge frowned and tried to crawl away from him but her leg was stuck behind a seat.

"Ow!" She cried out when she heard a snap. Rouge put her hands over her eyes. Suddenly she felt something. She removed her hands and saw Knuckles moving a little. She blushed even more. He slowly opened his eyes and looked a red Rouge straight in the eyes.

"Hello" Knuckles said with a smirk. Rouge didn't look amused.

"Hi" She replied shortly. Knuckles smirked again. Rouge sighed.

"Uh...Knuckie" Rouge began.

"Yes, batgirl?" Knuckles replied.

"You can get off me now" Rouge continued. Knuckles finally noticed he was lying on top of Rouge. Knuckles mouth formed a little 'o' and Rouge saw he noticed what she meant. She nodded. He crawled off her and stood up.

"Wow this doesn't look so good" Knuckles said. Rouge tried to get up but her leg was still stuck. He heard her wince and looked worried at her.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked worried.

"My leg is stuck" She said and she pulled again. Knuckles grabbed the seat and removed it from it's place. Rouge got free and stood up. When she stood up she collapsed on the ground because of the pain in her ankle.

"What...?" Knuckles mumbled confused. He looked at Rouge. She was holding her ankle with pain written all over her face.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it your ankle?" Knuckles asked and he kneeled down next to her.

"Yes it's my ankle you idiot! If I stand up it...hurts so much" Rouge said in pain. Knuckles looked at her ankle. He couldn't see if it was broken since her boots covered everything.

"Just lay still, i'm going to look if everyone's okay" Knuckles said. Rouge nodded. Knuckles walked to Sonic. He shook him.

"C'mon Sonic wake up" Knuckles whispered, mostly to himself. Sonic groaned and rubbed his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and stood up. He was a little wobbly.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Help me" Knuckles said. Knuckels ran to Tails and tried to wake him up. Sonic noticed Amy laying in the corner of the bus. He ran to her and shook her lightly.

"Ames...wake up" Sonic said. She didn't open her eyes. "C'mon Amy wake up"

Soon Sonic heard a groan. He got a smile on his face but soon the smile faded when he saw it wasn't Amy who groaned, it was Tails. He shook her again but this time a little harder.

"We still have to go on our date remember?" Sonic rambled, hoping to wake her up. Suddenly she blinked a couple of times and opened her eyes.

'_I knew that would wake her up_' Sonic thought. He touched her cheek lightly. Amy groaned and looked at Sonic. She tried to touch Sonic too but suddenly she felt a sharp pain go through her right arm. Amy and Sonic looked at her arm and saw she was bleeding and had some glass in the wound.

"Perfect" She mumbled sarcasticly. Sonic touched her arm nearby the wound.

"This is going to hurt a little" Sonic said. He reached out to the glass. Amy clenched her fists together so it wouldn't hurt that much. Before Sonic could grab the glass, she bit her lip too. Sonic got a hold of the glass and pulled just a little. Amy winced and tears formed in her eyes. Sonic stopped immediatly. He looked at Amy and saw a strong look in her eyes. She bit her lip harder. Sonic waited. Amy nodded for him to move on. He pulled a little again. Amy tried not to wince and Sonic stopped. Amy moved a little and leaned against Sonic. Sonic pulled again but this time a little faster. Amy screamed out of pain. Sonic didn't stop, he wanted to get this out of her and fast. He pulled the glass out of her arm and Amy let out another scream when the glass was out. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Sonic hugged her.

"It was hurting a lot not just a little" Amy joked. Sonic smiled, not able to laugh. He rubbed her head and moved her away. Sonic looked in her eyes and Amy in his.

"Thank you" Amy whipered.

"No problem" Sonic whispered.

"Are you two lovebirds done? I mean...i'm lying right here" Rouge complained when she looked at them with a disgusted look. Sonic and Amy looked away from each other and blushed.

"I'm gonna help Knuckles" Sonic said quickly. Amy nodded.

"You do that" Rouge replied. He stood up and walked to Knuckles. Rouge turned to Amy. Amy just watched Sonic walk away.

"Wha...what was that?" Rouge asked confused.

"Nothing" Amy said.

"I saw a huge sparkle between you two" Rouge said and she looked at Sonic. Amy raised her shoulders.

"Why are you just lying there?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

"I can't stand since my ankle is being difficult" Rouge explained.

"Right...right" Amy mumbled.

"What do you think...that steel was?" Rouge asked unsure. Amy looked at the windows.

"I have no idea" She replied. Knuckles walked towards Amy and Rouge.

"Everyone is here..." Knuckles said. Rouge looked at him suspiciously.

"But?" Rouge continued.

"But Shadow" Knuckles finished. Amy's mouth dropped open.

"Where is he?" Rouge asked. Knuckles raised his shoulders.

"I dunno" He said.

"He just left us here!" Rouge yelled in shock.

"He was with us when the crash happened" Amy said.

"Yeah but where is he now" Knuckles said. Amy frowned. The three thought about what happened until Tails said something.

"We need to get out of the bus" He said. Everyone looked at him. They all had bruices and they were all bleeding.

"I can't" Rouge said and she rolled her eyes. Everyone glared at her, as if she was being a drama queen.

"Seriously! I can't!" She yelled frustrated.

"Rouge is right, her ankle is probably broken" Knuckles said. Everyone looked at him and back at Rouge.

"I'll help you" He mumbled to Rouge. The red echidna walked towards Rouge and she spread her arms, waiting for him to pick her up. When Knuckles was at her side, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked Rouge up.

"Let's go" Knuckles said shortly. Everyone just looked at the two.

"Go!" Knuckles yelled. Everyone stood up and walked around, trying to find an exit. After a couple of minutes someone found an exit.

"Over here!" Tikal yelled. Everyone turned to her and she was pushing something away. They all ran towards her and Tikal was the first one who got out of the bus. She stood outside waiting for someone to come out too so she could help him or her.

"I think we should let Rouge out first" Amy suggested. Knuckles nodded.

"I don't think I can really carry her alone here" Tikal replied.

"i'm not that fat!" Rouge yelled. Amy motioned Scourge to go outside. He crawled through the hole and waited for Rouge.

"Okay here we go" Knuckles mumbled. Everyone helped Rouge to get through the hole and when she was, Scourge and Tikal grabbed her. Scourge winked at her. Knuckles went after Rouge. When he was standing outside he took Rouge away from Scourge.

"Disgusting pig" Knuckles mumbled.

After a couple of minutes everyone was outside. They all looked around. All they saw were trees and bushes.

"Where are we?" Wave questioned.

"I have no idea" Tails replied.

"You mean...we're lost?" Rouge asked irritated. Tails looked at the ground, avoiding her glare. Rouge shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think we can use the bus to get back" Mina stated as she looked at the bus. They all turned around and saw the bus ripped apart. Everything was broken or even gone.

"Can't you fix it, nerd?" Scourge asked Tails.

"Are you crazy? He can't fix this whole bus!" Sonic said.

"I think we need to know where we are" Amy said. Everyone looked around again.

"...In a forest" Jet replied.

"Yeah...I can see that, Jet." Amy rolled her eyes "But I meant, are we far away from humanity?"

Evryone sighed.

"And this is our schooltrip?" Blaze said sarcasticly.

* * *

**A little chapter :) I'm glad it's saturday so I could make this one. I'm sorry I haven't updated earlier but school bugs me. I hope you'll be pacient until the next chapter :D Hope you liked it, Bye bye ~xXx~**


	14. A question

**Hiya! Damn I need to get over this writers block. What's it been? Like...2 months? 1 month? I dunno...Time for some improvement and I hope I pull this one off but probably not -.- Anyways Enjoy! oh and it's not going to be a long one!**

**

* * *

**

**~With Shadow~**

"Goodjob Shadow. Now that they're out of the way, I can move on with my plan."

Shadow stood in a corner. The building he was standing in was dark, grey and it looked abandoned. Some spiders were in the corner's at the ceiling and a couple of rats quickly ran around.

Shadow didn't reply when the person in the shade's started talking again.

"You did activate it on a good place far away from Paris, right?"

Shadow walked to a broken window and stared out of it.

"Well...let's move on while they're still out."

Shadow narrowed his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about his classmates who were somewhere in a forest walking around or still unconcious in a broken bus somewhere.

"I think I should go back, before they notice i'm gone." Shadow spoke emotionles.

"What? I need you here." The person said angrily.

"If they wake up and they see that i'm gone they'll probably suspect me for the bus 'accident'." Shadow turned around and glared at the person.

"Hmm..." The person muttered. Shadow waited for an answer. Ofcourse he could go whenever he wanted because he was Shadow but this time he wanted to hear if he could go or not.

"Your right."

Shadow smirked satisfiedly.

"Go, but come back around midnight when everybody's asleep."

Shadow gave the person a nod and he chaos controlled him out of the building.

**~With the class~**

The whole class stood outside of the bus looking around. All they could see were bushes, trees and...more trees and bushes.

Rouge sat on a rock and looked at her ankle. Knuckles sat next to her.

"Why me?" She said completely irritated.

Amy and Blaze were standing under a tree while Silver levitated himself on top of the tree, Sonic and Tails were discussing something while Tails looked at the bus, Cream walked over to Rouge and placed her hand on her shoulder for comfort, Vector was looking for something while Charmy followed him and espio sat quietly on the ground with Tikal, Wave was trying to calm Jet down since he was furious and Storm just stared at the two, Scourge sat far away from everyone and looked at his broken glasses because one glas popped out and Mina looked at her wounds that were spread over her body.

"Can you see anything Silver?" Blaze yelled.

"Uh...no." Silver yelled back at her. Blaze frowned and looked at Amy. Amy turned to her.

"What now?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea." Blaze breathed. Silver floated back and stood next to Blaze.

"We can always walk around?" Silver suggested.

"What if we get lost?" Blaze asked. Silver raised his shoulders.

"Okay childeren, come here!" Mr. Waylon ordered. Everyone surrounded him. Meanwhile Shadow appeared behind a tree. He watched his class surrounding Mr. Waylon.

"I'm going to walk around and find some help." Mr. Waylon started. Shadow listened intently. If Waylon was gone he had the perfect opportunity to sneak back into the group. But if someone sees him they'll probably ask where he was...

"You all need to stay here." Mr. Waylon continued.

"Why? Why can't we just come with you?" Blaze quesioned confused.

"So no one can get lost, i'll be back in about one/two hours. Just stay here!" Mr. Waylon told the class and he walked away, in the dark forest.

"What kind of teacher leaves his class behind?" Blaze said annoyed.

No one replied. They all looked around. Everyone started doing there own things but they staid close to the bus. Shadow grinned and leaned against the tree but he was still out of sight.

"How could this happen?" Sonic asked Tails. Tails looked at him.

"I dunno, I can't find anything special causing the steel covering the windows. I don't even get why it was there? Busses don't have that." Tails said confused.

"Maybe I can run around and look for help? I'm much faster then Waylon." Sonic suggested.

"No, Mr. Waylon told us to stay here so I think it's better if you stay here too."

Sonic shrugged.

Amy looked around and walked away from the group.

"Rouge just shut up!" Knuckles yelled. Rouge stared at him with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Your only nagging and nagging and nagging! Can't you just shut your mouth for a couple of seconds?" Knuckles yelled, while standing up.

"I...I guess." Rouge stuttered in disbelief.

Meanwhile Amy walked to a tree and hid behind it. When she bumped into something she screamed and jumped back. Amy stared at the person with wide eyes.

"Shadow?" She asked.

"What?" Shadow replied.

"What? What are you doing here? What...where...where were you?" Amy asked frustrated.

"I was here the enitre time." Shadow replied casually.

"But...when I woke up...no one knew where you were." Amy said.

"Because I was outside." Shadow looked around. Amy frowned out of confusion.

"What do you want anyway?" Shadow asked.

"I just wanted to be alone." Amy said, looking back at her class.

"Why don't you hang out with Faker and leave me alone." Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"What do you have against Sonic? He is a nice guy!" Amy yelled. Shadow immediatly placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Before anyone else comes here too! You are quite enough." Shadow whispered irritated. Amy looked at his hand. Shadow noticed her looking at his hand and looked too. He slowly removed his hand and looked at her.

"Sorry." She said and she gave him an apologetic smile. Shadow raised his shoulders.

"Why didn't you help us getting out?" Amy whispered so no one would hear her. Shadow noticed she was standing in the sight of the class and he quickly pulled her to him.

"Because you were all fine and I wanted to get help." Shadow said. Amy shook her head slowly. The two stared at each other.

"Did you find any help?" Amy asked. Shadow looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"If I did we wouldn't be here now, would we?"

"True."

They stared at each other again.

After a moment Amy started talking again, "You know that Sonic is a very nice guy and you should give him a chance."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Right...right."

"C'mon shady."

"What?" Shadow said suspiciously.

"Huh?" Amy replied confused.

"What did you just call me?"

Amy stared at him, "...Shady?"

"Don't call me that." Shadow replied annoyed.

"Sorry. You should really give him a chance, he gave you one." Amy tried to reason with him.

Shadow crossed his arms, "No he didn't and why should I care if he's a 'nice guy'?"

"Just please stop calling him faker? Just give him a chance?...for me?" Amy begged. She looked at him with pleading eyes. Shadow looked passed the tree at Sonic. He was still talking to Tails. Shadow turned back to Amy.

"I'm not like that." Shadow said. Amy took a few steps back.

"Please? I like Sonic and people who call him Faker or anything like that...I don't..." Amy shook her head. She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Do whatever you want, it's not like I care but don't try and change me just because you want me to like him for you. That's not who I am." Shadow said strictly.

"Amy?" They both heard someone yell.

Shadow grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her to him. He pushed her against the tree and wrapped his arms around her. When Shadow heard someone coming closer he quickly moved them to another tree. When the person passed them by Shadow looked around. No one. Amy stared at him. Shadow stared back.

"Why did we have to hide?" Amy whispered.

"Because we're talking and I don't want to see or speak to anyone else." Shadow lied. Amy looked at his arms which were still around her.

"You can let me go now." She whispered almost to soft but Shadow heard it. He quickly moved away and crossed his arms. Amy blushed but it soon faded.

"What happened with the bus?" Amy asked suddenly. Shadow stared uneasily at her.

* * *

**Okaaayyy another chapter done! I know it's not a long one but at least it's something right? I hope it was okay, I wanted to put a little shadamy moment in here :P So tell me what ya think (I seriously hope I improved XD cause my last chappies really sucked) Anyways bye bye~xXx~**


	15. The only way to clear her mind

**Damn one month without updating...i'm horrible :o Anyways, i'm so sorry for that. I only had tests this week so i've been studying my butt of (and that's a lot since I have a big butt o.O XD) but now i'm back with another chappie :)**

**Ty all for reviewing! Love them! 61 reviews, wow :D Never expected to be that much, maybe i'll reach the 100 :o Anyways let's just continue. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Huh?" Shadow replied. Amy stared in his eyes. Somehow Shadow could see the determanation.

"What happened on the buss?" Amy repeated her question.

"I don't know." Shadow lied. Amy frowned a little.

"Yes you do, you just stood there when we needed help!" Amy replied frustrated. Shadow looked around, trying to see anyone but luckily no one was near.

He turned back to her, "I didn't just stand there, I helped too. You hit your head so you probably forgot."

Amy thought back. She swore she just saw him standing there, looking at the steel and not doing anything. Maybe she was wrong? No ofcourse she wasn't wrong, she saw it with her own eyes for pete's sake!

"No...I know what I saw." Amy said.

"Apperantly not." Shadow spoke emotionles. He turned around and walked away. Amy quickly grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"I'm not crazy." She said angrily. Shadow sighed and turned back to her.

"I never said that." Shadow replied and he raised an eyebrow.

"I know but your acting like i'm crazy." Amy frowned. "When we all woke up you weren't there and-"

"I already told you, I was looking for help." Shadow interrupted her angrily.

Amy bit her lip and shook her head. Shadow was actually starting to get nervous. Did she figure it out? Suddenly Shadow grabbed her arms and pushed her against the tree. Amy's heart beated inside her throat. She stared at him with fright in her eyes.

"Listen Rose, you think you know me but you don't. You only know a little and I mean a _little _part of me. I know i've been lying some times but this time i'm telling the truth. I was getting help and that's why I wasn't on the buss when you guys woke up. Do you understand?" Shadow looked strictly at her. Amy nodded quickly but soon she had a painful look. Shadow noticed it.

"What?" He asked irritated and he looked suspiciously at her.

"Your hurting my arm." Amy whispered in pain. Shadow instantly let go of her and looked at her arm. Her arm was open and it bleeded a little. Amy also took a notice at her arm.

"It'll heal." Amy said.

"Ofcourse it will." Shadow replied. For a moment they didn't say anything. They both jus listened to their classmates talking. Most of the time they heard Sonic and Tails. Tails was complaining all the time that he couldn't find anything and Sonic was trying to convince him to look for help. Shadow looked up. It was still light. They probably had about six hours till it got dark.

"So uhm...what do we do now?" Amy asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Shadow replied. He looked around and tried to spot something where he could sit without being bothered.

"Do we have any options left or are we just stuck here?" Amy questioned further.

"I don't know." Shadow replied again. He turned around and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked and she took a few steps towards him.

"I'm just going to sit there so I won't get disturbed." Shadow said "Why do you care anyway?"

"I was just wondering." Amy crossed her arms and looked away.

"Can you do me a favor Rose?" Shadow asked. Amy looked back at him with a suprised face. Was he actually asking her something?

"Yes sure." Amy choked out.

"Can you not tell them i'm here?" Shadow asked.

"Why?" Amy replied.

"like I said; I don't want to be disturbed." Shadow rolled his eyes. Amy looked back and forth between her class and the ebony hedgehog infront of her.

"Sure." Amy replied.

"Good." Shadow sat on a rock. Amy walked towards him.

"Am I allowed to stay here with you?" She asked carefully. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you want to stay with me?" He asked suspiciously.

"I don't want to hear Rouge talking about Knuckles." Amy sighed and she took a seat next to him. Shadow scooted a little further away from her. Amy looked oddly at him. What did he thought, that she had a disease or something?

"Ofcourse, I should have known." Shadow mumbled.

"Well yeah..." Amy muttered. Again a silence came along.

This was so strange for the two. Normally Shadow wouldn't talk to anyone but he actually let her sit next to him.

Amy's eyes drifted around the forest. Shadow closed his eyes. After a moment Amy started humming. Shadow squeezed his eyes some more shut.

"Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, Thinking of you. What you would do if; You were the one, Who was spending the night. Oh I wish that I, Was looking into your eyes." She sang quietly.

Shadow turned his head away from her.

"He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth. He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself"

Shadow took a deep breath. He really needed to control himself. Ofcourse Amy sang quietly but that didn't mean he wanted to hear her sing.

"Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, Thinking of you -"

Shadow turned his head to her and opened his eyes, "Amy!"

Amy turned to him with a confused face.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed! I don't want to hear you sing a silly love song!" Shadow yelled. Amy just looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered after a moment. Shadow turned away again.

Hours passed and finally it was eleven PM. Shadow stood up from the rock and saw that Amy was asleep. She lay peacefully in the grass on her side. Shadow looked around and saw the rest of the class sleeping too. Some were in each other's arms like Silver and Blaze, Knuckles and Rouge and even Jet and Wave. Shadow looked at everyone, making sure they were asleep. He took one last glance at Amy and chaos controlled him out of the forest.

Shadow appeared in the same grey building as he was before he returned to his class.

"Ah Shadow, there you are." A voice said.

Shadow turned to the voice.

"I told you I would be back." Shadow said. He walked to the wall and leaned against it.

"Yes, well let's continue." The person walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Shadow didn't follow him. He just leaned against the wall thinking of something.

After a moment Shadow moved away from the wall and walked towards the door. He left the room and entered another one. The room looked almost the same as the other one.

"Okay, let's just hook this up to this and this to this..." The person mumbled while he was busy with something. Shadow stood quietly in the corner watching.

'_Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you, Thinking of you. What you would do if; You were the one, Who was spending the night. Oh I wish that I, Was looking into your eyes. Wait get that song out of your head Shadow!_' Shadow thought angrily.

Thanks to Amy he had that lame song in his head and somehow he couldn't get rid of it. Shadow looked outside the broken window and saw some stars. One star was so bright. He just kept staring at the bright star.

"Just some more and..." Shadow didn't pay attention to the person. "Voila!"

Shadow tore his eyes away from the star and looked at the person.

"Is it ready?" Shadow asked.

"Not yet but we're almost done." The person replied. He turned back to Shadow and looked at him. "Did someone caught you?"

"No, only Rose was suspicious but she believed me when I told her nothing was going on." Shadow crossed his arms.

"Good, don't let them figure it out."

"I'm going back." Shadow turned towards the door.

"You just got here." The person said a little irritated.

"Yes but you don't need my help at the moment and someone might wake up." And with that said, Shadow chaos controlled him back to the forest.

When Shadow appeared in the forest he noticed everyone was still asleep. Shadow looked behind him and his eyes widened a little bit.

"Hey." Amy said who stood behind him, tapping her foot.

"Hey." Shadow replied annoyed.

"Where were you? You have a chaos emerald?" Amy said angrily. She couldn't believe him. He had a chaos emerald all along. Shadow didn't reply.

"You could've teleported us back to the hotel! And you didn't do anything!" Amy practicly yelled. Shadow heard something behind him. Someone probably heard them. He grabbed Amy again and pushed her behind the tree. Amy glared at him.

"You don't understand-"

"I do!"

Shadow was clueless at the moment. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Most of the time he would talk himself out of this but Amy caught him and he was out of options. They both just stared into each other's eyes. Amy's look was angry and Shadow's look was emotionles. There was one way to clear her mind. Shadow noticed the bright star above Amy. Amy saw him looking up and she did the same. She also saw the star. They both looked at each other at the same time. Suddenly Shadow did something nobody saw coming, not even Shadow himself.

Shadow's lips brushed against hers.

Amy's eyes widened of shock. She looked a his eyes but they were closed. Soon Amy closed hers aswell. She didn't even push him away.

"Amy...Shadow?" A voice said.

Amy and Shadow opened their eyes and Shadow parted away from her. Amy turned to the voice. Oh shoot...

* * *

**Yay ^_^ I first had another idea for the last part but then I was like; No I want to do it this way, maybe it'll bring a little more drama :3 Hope you all liked it :D And yeah it was short but i'm a little busy...Until next time! ~xXx~**


	16. Hunting

**I'm sorry. One month without updating, I really am horrible :( I have a concussion so I've been lying in bed all the time and I was busy with my other story :P But here I am again :) I hope you all forgive me and the most important part: **

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews I got for every chapter. Every singel one I enjoyed, even if some were a little bad because my chapters sucked at that moment but I knew that :P You all keep me in a good mood because you like/love this story so once again, Thank you all for the reviews :D**

**Hope you all enjoy and I do not own anything!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

_Shadow's lips brushed against hers._

_Amy's eyes widened of shock. She looked a his eyes but they were closed. Soon Amy closed hers aswell. She didn't even push him away._

_"Amy...Shadow?" A voice said._

_Amy and Shadow opened their eyes and Shadow parted away from her. Amy turned to the voice. Oh shoot..._

_

* * *

_

Amy looked with wide eyes at the person who was standing just a couple metres away from her and Shadow. Shadow on the other hand turned around and sat quietly on a rock. Amy looked back at him hoping he would say something but Shadow didn't look that suprised or ashamed at all. He just closed his eyes and leaned back. Amy quickly walked to the person.

"It's not what you think." She whispered quickly.

Rouge crossed her arms and she raised an eyebrow.

"Ofcourse not." She smirked.

"Seriously!" Amy replied frustrated.

"So...you weren't making out with Shadow?" Rouge asked and another smirk spread across her face.

"I was but...it's just not what you think!" Amy said.

Rouge chuckled and walked away. Amy quickly followed.

"He kissed me!" Amy said trying to reason with her friend.

"Ofcourse." Rouge replied sarcasticly. Amy walked infront of her and stopped her.

"Rouge! I mean it! We were talking and suddenly he kissed me after I asked something." Amy explained.

"And what was the question you asked him?" Rougr asked.

Amy didn't reply. She thought about what happened before but she completely forgot by that suprise kiss.

"I can't remember." She whispered.

"Mmhmm." Rouge mumbled followed by another chuckle. Amy growled out of frustration.

"Chill Ames, i'm just teasing you. If you like Shadow that's none of my bussiness." Rouge raised her shoulders and walked further.

"I don't like Shadow." Amy said.

"You know what, you should be glad Sonic didn't see it." Rouge nodded her head towards Sonic who was asleep.

Amy stopped following Rouge and stared at Sonic.

"I'm going to rest too." Roge said and she stretched her arms.

"Your a bat Rouge. Your active at night." Amy replied. Rouge turned to her and she didn't say a word.

"Aha, I know why you want to 'rest' now." Amy walked to her with a smirk on her face.

"And why do I want to rest now?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Well by the look of it there is a certain Echidna asleep." Amy replied and they both looked at Knuckles who lay in the grass on his back and arms spread. Rouge turned back to her and her look was irritated.

"Fine, you caught me. Just go back to your lover, he looks bored." Rouge smiled. She walked to Knuckles and lay down next to him. Amy narrowed her eyes and walked back to Shadow.

"Why didn't you explain why you kissed me?" Amy asked.

Shadow didn't bother to open his eyes. He just shrugged. Amy rolled her eyes and walked back to the buss. She also lay down on the grass and fell asleep.

**~The next morning~**

Blaze yawned and opened her eyes slowly. Everything was a blur thanks to the sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat up straight. When her vision was back she saw a flower floating infront of her. It was a daisy. The daisy had a lightblue glow around it. She looked around but everyone was still asleep, except for one person. Silver was nowhere to be seen.

Blaze took the flower and smelled it. She smiled and looked around once again but still no one.

Meanwhile, Silver was standing behind a tree hiding from Blaze. He saw her taking the flower and smiling. He hid behind the tree again and jumped up and down, doing a little dance. When he turned around he saw Blaze standing behind him. Immediatly he stopped doing his little dance and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nice dance." Blaze chuckled.

"Thanks." Silver blushed out of embarrasment.

"Thank you for the daisy, it's beautiful." Blaze smiled and she kissed his cheek. She walked away and Silver touched his cheek where Blaze just kissed him. After some staring he fell on his back with a happy sigh.

"Morning." Sonic smiled. He woke up when Blaze and Silver were talking.

"Morning." Blaze replied.

Sonic looked around and he saw something that caught his eye. Shadow.

"Blaze can I ask you something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah sure." Blaze replied and she stood next to him.

"Did you saw Shadow on the buss with us when we all woke up from that crash?" Sonic asked. They both looked at Shadow.

"No." Blaze turned back to him. "I didn't."

"I didn't either." Sonic replied. They both looked at each other for a moment.

"I bet he was there but we just didn't see him." Blaze smiled.

"Maybe." Sonic replied in deep thought.

"Well he is here now so i'm sure he was there." Blaze said.

"Your right." Sonic said.

"Have you heard anything of Mr. Waylon?" Blaze asked and she sat down.

"No, it's been two days already and i'm really starving." Sonic said and when he said starving his stomach growled.

"I can hear." Blaze chuckled. "But we all are."

"Maybe we can...find something to eat." Sonic said.

"And where do you suppose we start? It's not like there's a restaurant here." Jet joined to conversation.

"The bushes, maybe there are some berries or nuts or other eatable things." Sonic replied.

"You sure that's a good idea? What if someone gets lost?" Blaze asked.

"We'll go in groups." Jet suggested.

"How many?" Sonic asked.

"I'm thinking in groups of two/three." Jet said.

"Groups? What for?" Mina asked as she also joined the conversation. Slowly everyone woke up and they all heard the plans of Sonic, Blaze and Jet.

"Okay let me explain. We are all starving and we need to eat. We're thinking of going hunting." Blaze explained.

"Hunting?" Rouge asked in disgust.

"Yeah, we need food." Blaze replied.

"No thank you." Rouge said and she crossed her arms and legs.

"Afraid that your boots are going to get dirty?" Blaze mumbled and she turned her back to Rouge. Rouge heard that and she stood up.

"Excuse me?" She replied angrily.

"You heard me." Blaze said.

"Well i'm sorry that I don't want to help you with your hunt but at least i'll leave this place in style." Rouge said. Blaze turned herself to her.

"Are you saying that I don't have any sense of fashion?" Blaze asked.

Rouge looked at her from head to toes. "Honey, look at yourself."

Blaze raised her eyebrows in suprise. She stepped a little closer.

"Well at least i'm not afraid to show my emotions." Blaze snapped.

"What do you mean with that?" Rouge looked at her suspiciously.

"'Honey'." Blaze mimicked Rouge. "Look at you and Knuckles."

Knuckles heard that and he slowly walked away from the two girls. Rouge pursed her lips together and Blaze just smirked.

"Uhm...Blaze?" Sonic said nervously. Everyone knew what was going to happen.

"I don't want to be seen as desperate." Rouge replied calmly. Blaze's mouth dropped open and everyone stared nervously at Blaze.

"Your saying i'm desperate?" Blaze asked annoyed. Rouge stroke her forehead with her finger and mouthed 'desperate'.

Knuckles and Silver quickly moved to the two girls. Silver stood infront of Blaze and Knuckles infront of Rouge, blocking the way so the girls couldn't claw at each other.

"Move." Blaze warned Silver. Silver quickly shook his head.

"It's not like she can harm me. She's to scared because she can break her nails." Blaze smiled.

"Knuckles move." Rouge threatened.

"No." Knuckles replied.

"You wanna fight! Come and get me!" Blaze yelled. Rouge jumped towards Blaze but Knuckles quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her back. At the same time Blaze ran to Rouge but Silver grabbed her arms and dragged her away.

"Let me go so I can kick her ass!" Rouge yelled.

"Like you can do that!" Blaze yelled back.

"Okay let's just calm down!" Cream yelled. Everyone stared at her.

"Look at you two." Cream looked at them and Rouge and Blaze crossed their arms. "We need to eat and your not helping."

"I was but little miss America here isn't." Blaze mumbled. Rouge growled.

"I'll show you what this miss America can do!" Rouge yelled.

Knuckles was to late to hold her back and Rouge jumped to Blaze. They both collided on the ground and started smacking at each other.

"Girl fight!" Scourge yelled and he ran towards the two.

"Get off her Rouge!" Knuckles yelled and he tried to pull her off Blaze. Blaze kicked her in her stomach and Rouge took a few steps back. Blaze stood up and smirked.

"Come and get me." She said.

Rouge shrugged herself out of Knuckles' grip and ran towards Blaze again.

"Silver!" Amy quickly said.

Rouge smacked Blaze in her face and after the smack they were pulled apart by the help of Silver's powers.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Amy yelled.

Rouge and Blaze turned to Amy who stood there staring at the ground and controlling her anger.

"Aww." Scourge muttered.

"Rouge your going hunting wether you like it or not. Blaze your not." Amy said.

"What?" Blaze and Rouge both said at the same time.

"But I want to hunt." Blaze said quickly.

"But I don't want to hunt!" Rouge said.

"I don't care." Amy replied.

"Okay now that's solved..." Sonic began. Everyone turned to him. "We're going hunting."

"In groups of two/three people." Jet filled in.

"Knuckles, you stay with Rouge and Silver you stay with Blaze." Amy ordered. They both nodded.

"Okay, let's see...Vector, Espio and Charmy is one group." Sonic said.

"Let's go!" Charmy cheered and he flew towards the forest. Espio and Vector quickly followed.

"Tikal, Mina and Scourge." Sonic pointed at them.

"I'm just gonna look for berries." Mina mumbled and they followed the other group that disappeared in the forest.

"Jet, Storm and Wave."

"Let's go Jet." Wave smiled and they walked away too.

"Tails and Cream." Sonic said. "Shadow..."

Everyone looked around.

"Where's Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's already hunting?" Amy guessed.

"Whatever. Let's go Ames." Sonic smiled.

"You and me?" Amy asked suprised.

"Yeah." Sonic replied casually.

"Okay." Amy replied and they walked away from Blaze and Silver.

Amy and Sonic walked around in the forest. They didn't see any eatable things so they walked to a river.

"Maybe we can catch some fish." Amy suggested and she stepped in the river that came until her knees.

"Good plan." Sonic said and he sat on the ground.

"Uhm...maybe you can help me?" Amy chuckled. Sonic stood up and walked in the river.

"I don't see any fish." Sonic said. Amy looked around.

"There! There! There!" Amy quickly said. Sonic turned around and saw a little fish swiming away from them. He quickly jumped on it but the only thing he had in his hands was a plant.

"I don't think this is a fish." Sonic joked.

Amy smiled and shook her head.

"Amy!" Sonic said and he pointed behind her.

Amy turned around and saw a bigger fish swimming away from her. She walked to it but her foot got caught behind a rock and she fell in the water. Within one second the fish was gone and Amy was completely drenched. Sonic covered his mouth with his hands trying to hold his laugh as Amy spit out some water.

"Not funny." Amy mumbled as she got up.

"Your right, that's not funny." Sonic snickered. Amy stuck out her tongue. She walked towards him and fell again because she tripped. Sonic bursted out of laughing as Amy came out of the water with a fish on her head.

"Amy, fish!" Sonic laughed.

She grabbed the fish - who was desperatly trying to get back in the water - and placed it back in the water. Then she cupped her hand and splashed the water in Sonic face.

"Mean." Sonic said. Amy just smiled.

"Let's just stick with the hunting part." Amy giggled.

"Yes, let's." Sonic agreed and they both got out of the water.

"So no fish?" Sonic asked to be sure.

"I don't think we'll catch any."

"Your right, we suck at catching fish."

"Maybe we'll find some berries or something else."

**~With Rouge and Knuckles~**

"Hey uh...batgirl." Knuckles said as he looked at Rouge.

Rouge was struggling to get over some rocks to get to the otherside of the river.

"What?" She replied clearly annoyed.

"You can walk through the water. It comes just until your knees." Knuckles suggested.

"No way, i'm not gonna get my boots all wet." Rouge said as she hopped to another rock.

Knuckles looked around and sighed.

"This is gonna take a while." He breathed.

Rouge slowly moved her foot to another rock. When she hopped to another rock she cheered and jumped up and down.

"I made it!" She cheered.

"Yeah...your only half way batgirl." Knuckles said.

Rouge looked infront of her and saw a lot of rocks infront of her. She sighed and took another step. Unfortunately her ankle wasn't all that better so she fell. She let out a scream when she fell in the water. Knuckles took a few steps closer to the river and he saw Rouge sitting on her bum with water dripping off of her. Knuckles stared at her with open mouth.

"I hate this!" She yelled and splashed in the water like a little kid.

"I want to laugh my head off but somehow I can't." Knuckles informed her.

Rouge looked down and tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to do this. Ofcourse she faced some dangerous and everything but hunting for food wasn't what she did and getting her clothes and shoes wet because of a stupid little river wasn't making it any better. She just wanted to go home and forget all of this. She just wanted to wrap herself in her sheets in her house to get warm.

Knuckles jumped in the river and quickly ran to her. He looked at her and she looked so sad just sitting there with her head down. He stuck out his hand. Rouge looked up.

"C'mon, get out of the water." Knuckles said.

Rouge grabbed his hand and he pulled her on her feet and they walked out of the river.

"It doesn't matter anymore if you get wet now." Knuckles said.

"I don't want to hunt." Rouge complained.

"No one wants to hunt but we're stuck and we need food. I haven't had food since...we woke up from the hotel! I'm starving. So wether you like it or not we have to hunt." Knuckles told her.

Rouge looked at him. She knew he was right but that didn't make it more fun.

"I'm not telling you to kill an animal or something, i'm just saying that we need to look for berries or nuts or something else." Knuckles mumbled, not really caring if she listened or not.

"Why couldn't you laugh?" Rouge asked.

"What do you mean I couldn't laugh?" Knuckles asked and he stopped searching.

"When I fell in the river. You said 'I want to laugh my head off but somehow I can't'." Rouge repeated his sentence curiously.

"I dunno...I just couldn't laugh." Knuckles mumbled and he looked further in some bushes.

"Why couldn't you? Did you feel sorry for me?" Rouge smirked.

"No..." Knuckles lied.

"You felt sorry for me! I knew it." Rouge laughed. Knuckles stopped searching through the bushes and turned sharply to her.

"Okay maybe I did! You should be happy that someone finally feels sorry for you! I bet nobody would feel sorry for you. I bet they would all laugh at you and walk away thinking you would get out yourself! Seriously Rouge, do you have any emotions at all? Your walking through life as if you have nothing to fear. You walk through life as if you don't care about anything! You should care!" Knuckles yelled. Rouge stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Why should I care?" She asked seriously.

"Because you got a chance to life and you don't even care about that. Your throwing it away as if you would get that chance again. Death is for sure but coming back isn't." Knuckles said and he walked away. Rouge clenched her fist and followed him.

"Your saying i'm throwing it away? The only thing you do is sit next to that stupid rock!" Rouge yelled.

"At least I have something worth living for! What do you have? Your club? Your emeralds? You don't even have those seven chaos emeralds!" Knuckles replied angrily. "You have nothing!"

"I have nothing?" Rouge whispered.

"No! You have nothing worth living for!" Knuckles yelled.

"I do have something!" Rouge yelled furiously and she blinked her tears away.

"And what's that?" Knuckles rolled her eyes.

"Just think. It'll come to you if you use your brain." Rouge replied angrily and she stormed off as fast as her ankle would allow her.

**~With Blaze and Silver~**

Blaze lay on the ground staring at the sky. Silver paced around. They hadn't talked since everyone left.

"Don't you think it's strange that all of this happened?" Blaze asked breaking the long silence.

Silver stopped pacing. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"The buss...the crash...just...all of this." Blaze explained without taking her eyes off the clouds that dangled in the sky.

"Yeah...it is weird." Silver walked to her and took a seat next to her.

"Do you think someone is behind this?" He asked.

"I do." Blaze replied.

"Why?" Silver questioned further. Blaze sat up and took a breath.

"It all happened on the same day. Those steel thingies weren't there before and all of the sudden they are. It's just so strange." Blaze said.

"But who do you think is behind this?" Silver said and he looked at the buss as did Blaze.

"I can only think of one person." Blaze said. Silver looked back at her.

"You don't think Eggman is behind all of this do you?" Silver asked suspiciously.

"Well...he has the talent to find us everywhere. I wouldn't really considerate it as a talent just as bad luck but he does find us everywhere." Blaze said and she looked at him.

"But...what is he supposed to do in Paris?" Silver asked.

"I don't know." Blaze replied. They thought about the answer but it didn't fit. What could you do in Paris? Blow up the eiffel tower? That's just pathetic.

"I really don't know but there is just something wrong." Blaze said.

"It's also confusing." Silver mumbled.

"It is." Blaze chuckled.

"But...you really think Eggman is behind all of this?" Silver asked again.

"Yes." Blaze replied softly.

**~With Shadow~**

Shadow chaos controlled him into the same grey building as the last couple of times. He looked out of a broken window and then he turned his attention at the shadows.

"Is it finally finished?" Shadow asked.

"It is."

"About time." Shadow growled.

"Why are you so angry? You should be happy that it's finished."

"It took you to long." Shadow stepped closer. The person infront of him turned his back to him.

"Once again: You should be happy that it's finished now. Why are you so angry? What happened?" The person asked.

"I had to do something so that person wouldn't figure out what was going on." Shadow informed the person and he walked back to the window.

"It's in the past, you can't take it back." The person said. "Let's just pay our attention to the plan."

Shadow didn't reply.

"Your still going to stand next to my side right?" The person asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." Shadow said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said: I don't know...Dr." Shadow replied and he turned to him.

Dr. Eggman stepped out of the shadows and he looked at Shadow suspiciously.

* * *

**We finally know who's Shadow working for :D Dr Eggman o.O I hope you all enjoyed :D Reviews would be appriciated so I could reach 100 reviews :D Until next time guys! Bye bye ~xXx~**


	17. Sonic and Amy sitting in a tree

**I hope this is all soon enough for you guys :D I don't think it'll be a long chapter though. It's going a little bit better with my head but it still hurts but i don't care, I don't want to let you all wait for another month for the next chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews :) I love them as always.**

**Landen Ru: I just got your review and it placed the biggest smile on my face. I'm so glad that I can give you a Shadow fanfic that you enjoy :) I'm gonna try my best to upload ASAP :) Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic too!**

**Mind Seeker: I love to write about Rouge and knuckles. Their relationship is so much fun to write about XD I'm glad you enjoyed it :D**

**puppylove98162: Ofcourse it was Eggman :D It's always eggman XD**

**Hope you all enjoy and I do not own anything!**

**

* * *

**

Hours passed after everyone went hunting. The all found their ways back to the broken buss where Silver and Blaze waited for them. Everyone placed their food that they found on the ground and everyone surrounded it.

"Wow...that's quite a...meal." Rouge said breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at the food that was lying infront of their feed. It wasn't much. Just some berries, nuts and eatable plants - according to tails.

"Well uhm...at least it's something, right?" Tails said trying to cheer everyone up.

Everyone rubbed the back of their heads and stared with disappointed faces at their 'meal'.

"We're going to die." Rouge sighed. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"We have to share so everyone get's at least one thing." Sonic said and he started to seperated their food in small portions.

After some waiting everyone sat on the ground with their meal. Everyone had at least five eatable things, they weren't big but at least they had food. Everyone started to eat but Amy didn't. Sonic noticed it and scooted a little closer to her.

"What's wrong Ames?" He asked with his mouth full.

Amy sighed and looked at him. "I'm just worried about Mr. Waylon. What if something happened to him?"

Sonic swallowed his dinner and looked at everyone. They all stared at him because they heard Amy's sentence. No one looked at their food, except for Knuckles. He was still eating as if his life depended on it. Sonic turned back to her.

"We can't do anything. If he was in trouble - I sure hope he isn't - we don't know how to help him since we're lost too. I have no idea where he could be by now." Sonic spoke sadly.

When Knuckles heard that he stopped eating.

"We have to survive too. Mr. Waylon is old, he has expierence in life. He knows how to defend himself." Knuckles said.

"But what if he doesn't know how to defend himself? Not everyone knows that." Wave spoke up.

Knuckles didn't have a come back to that. She was right, just because he knew how to defend himself doesn't mean every person on this planet did.

"Let's just eat. We'll talk about this later. There's nothing we can do now." Espio suggested and he picked up a berry.

"I'm already done. This wasn't really a five star meal." Rouge yawned and she stood up. She walked towards the forest.

"Rouge where are you going?" Tikal asked.

"I'm just going for a walk." Rouge replied without turning to her.

Sonic stood up. "No Rouge! Don't go alone, you'll get lost." He said.

Rouge turned to him. "I'm one of the people that knows how to defend themselfs. Don't worry about me." and with that said she disappeard in the forest.

"Knuckles, go." Sonic whispered.

"No." Knuckles replied. Sonic stared at him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to." Knuckles snapped and he walked away from everyone.

"What was that?" Mina asked in suprise.

"I'm guessing that the two lovebirds are in a fight." Blaze answered not really caring what was going on between them.

"Amy?" Sonic whispered.

"Yes?" Amy replied in a whisper.

"I actually wanted to do this in Paris but since we're stuck here and we have no idea when we can go home, do you wanna have that date now?" Sonic asked quietly.

"Now? In the forest?" Amy looked around.

"Why not?" Sonic said with a smile.

"Sure." Amy smiled back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Scourge asked suspiciously.

"We're going to spy on Rouge. We'll be back later." Sonic lied and he grabbed Amy's wrist. They walked in the forest and Amy stared at him. After a moment Sonic noticed her staring.

"What?" He asked.

"We're going to spy on Rouge? Nice lie..." Amy said sarcasticly.

"Well we got away didn't we?" Sonic replied.

"Yeah but still." Amy giggled.

Sonic and Amy walked through the dark forest. It was already seven PM so it was pretty dark in the forest. Sadly there were no lanterns so they had to be careful.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? What if there are any bears?" Amy asked a little frightened.

"I'll protect you." Sonic smiled. Amy smiled warmly back.

They walked to the same river where they went fishing. They sat down and placed their feet in the water, looking up at the stars. The no lantern thing was good and bad. The bad thing was that they couldn't see much around them but the good thing was that you could see the stars now better then in a city.

"It's so beautiful." Amy spoke softly.

"Yeah." Sonic agreed but he didn't even look at the stars. He looked around trying to see if something was lurking in the bushes but there wasn't anything.

Amy looked at him. "I'm glad we decided to do this now." She smiled. Sonic just nodded. He stood up and stook out his hand. Amy grabbed his hand and they walked slowly along the side of the river. The sound of the water flowing through the river gave a calm affect.

"I'm sorry." Sonic spoke suddenly. Amy looked confused at him.

"For what?" She asked puzzled.

"The crash and everything. I wanted you to have fun but now we're stuck in this forest." Sonic said.

"But the crash wasn't your fault." Amy said.

"I know but still-" Amy placed her finger on Sonic's lips to shut him up.

"It's not your fault that we're stuck here." Amy spoke calmly in a soft voice.

They walked further and another silence came. The silences weren't bad. Everything was so calm that it felt safe and they were enjoying each other's company. Well at least Amy was. Sonic had a strange feeling that this wasn't right. He looked around, in deep thought. Amy stopped walking and grabbed a little rock out of the river. It was completely flat. She stepped in the water and threw the rock. It jumped three times over the tiny river before it disappeared under water. She chuckled and looked at Sonic who was still in deep thought and not paying attention to her.

"Sonic?" Amy said snapping him back to earth.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Sonic replied and he stepped in the water too.

"It looked like you were thinking about something." Amy guessed.

"I was just enjoying the sound of the river." Sonic lied and he also threw a rock. It jumped five times before it was gone.

Amy smiled. "It's nice, huh?"

"Yeah..." Sonic said. "Let's do something else."

"Okay." Amy said and they walked further.

Meanwhile someone was watching the two in the forest. It was Rouge. She saw them throwing rocks in the river and decided to watch for a moment but curiosity got the best of her and now she watched every move.

She saw Amy and Sonic walking further into the forest and followed them in complete silence. She saw them laughing and having fun. Rouge couldn't help but feel kinda lonely. Amy loved Sonic but Rouge...she loved someone who wasn't such a romance freak. He couldn't even admit his feelings to her. It was hard for Rouge too but at least she gave him a hint and he still hadn't figured it out!

Rouge sighed sadly and looked at the ground, still out of sight. Suddenly she felt something falling on her head. She felt but there was nothing. Another drop fell on her head and another on her hand. She looked up and it started to rain. Great...now she was a sad girl in the rain. Well at least no one would notice it if she would cry but Rouge didn't plan on crying. It started to rain even harder.

"Oh god not now." She heard Amy say.

Rouge's head snapped up and she saw Amy standing there all alone. Suddenly she saw a hand and Amy grabbed it. She was being pulled up a tree. Sonic probably thought that the tree would give them shelter. Ofcourse he knew it wouldn't protect them fully from the rain but at least the wouldn't get drenched.

"This is just great." Rouge mumbled.

She leaned against a tree and waited. Suddenly Rouge heard a branch break. It wasn't coming from Amy and Sonic. The sound came fom behind her. She quickly turned around and saw no one.

"Who's there?" She asked softly, hoping Amy and Sonic didn't hear her. Another branch broke. Rouge started listening and heard someone coming closer. It didn't sound like a bear. Soon the person was visible.

"What are you doing here?" Rouge asked suprised.

Shadow stepped closer to her. "Same question to you."

"I'm just walking." Rouge answered.

"In the rain? Shouldn't you be with that Knucklehead? Or at least back at the buss?" Shadow said and he crossed his arms.

"Your telling me to stay at the buss? Your in our class too Shadow, you should be at the buss too." Rouge replied angrily.

"Your not the boss of me." Shadow replied emotionless.

"And your not the boss of me." Rouge said and she turned back to the tree Amy and Sonic sat in. Shadow sighed.

"What are you doing anyway?" Shadow asked curiously and he also looked at the tree.

"Your lover is sitting in that tree with Sonic." Rouge said not taking her eyes off the tree.

Shadow turned to her and said in a completely confused tone: "My what?"

"Amy." Rouge sighed. "You know, kissy kissy."

A little anger raised in Shadow's body. He placed his hand infront of his eyes to control his anger and it worked.

"Listen-"

"I don't care what's going on between you and Amy but if you two are dating you should get her out of that tree and away from Sonic. You know how Amy is." Rouge interrupted him.

"Me and Rose are not dating." Shadow growled.

"Okay okay relaxe." Rouge raised her hands in an innocent way. Shadow shook his head and rolled his eyes. They heard a giggle and a chuckle.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Rouge smirked.

"What? The giggle? Yes." Shadow replied.

"No, that Amy is with Sonic." Rouge said and she stepped behind him.

"No." Shadow said and he turned his head a little to her. Rouge placed both hands on his cheeks and made him look at the tree.

"I know it bothers you. Just look and listen." Rouge whispered manipulatively.

"Rouge, I don't care." Shadow said and the anger rose again.

"If you don't care about Amy, why are you going on a date with her then?" Rouge asked with a smirk. Shadow turned to her.

"How do you-?"

"I know a lot of things my dark friend. " Rouge turned him back again.

It started to rain even harder. By now it was already pouring.

"I also know that Sonic doesn't love her. Doesn't that bother you then? Amy sitting up there with a guy she loves but he doesn't love her back. He's pretending and now Amy thinks he loves her and eventually she will be left heartbroken because someday Sonic has to tell her he doesn't love her." Rouge whispered in his ear. Shadow didn't reply.

"I thought so." Rouge said and she slowly walked away, leaving Shadow alone in the pouring rain staring at a tree.

Shadow thought about Rouge's words. Sonic didn't love her. How did she know that? How did she even know he and Amy were going on a date? Did Amy truely love that Faker? Why would Sonic go out with her to leave her eventually heartbroken? It all didn't make any sense at all!

Shadow turned around but he saw that Rouge was already gone. He looked around but he saw only darkness hanging between the trees and bushes. He looked at the sky and it was covered with dark clouds that released the rain that fell on his face. It felt like you were standing under a shower.

Slowly his eyes drifted back to the tree. Did he really care?

* * *

**Stopping here :) I told you it wasn't going to be long. I thought this would be a nice place to stop xd I actually wanted to write about Sonic and Amy's date but then this idea of Rouge telling Shadow what was going on yada yada yada popped in my head. Hope you all like it ^^ Until next time! ~xXx~**


	18. Rescued

**I hope you all had a wonderful christmas and a happy new year! i know i did :) Sorry for not uploading any sooner but I was busy. Thank you all for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy and i do not own anything!**

**

* * *

**

It was still raining. By now it felt like a little shower and not the big shower Shadow stood in first.

He still stared at the tree Amy and Sonic sat in. He wasn't paying attention to them. The questions he thought about and Rouge's words floated around in his head. He didn't have answers to them. He wanted to answer them but he couldn't. Why couldn't he? It wasn't that hard. Just yes or no. But that was the problem...he couldn't say yes or no to _those _questions.

Okay one by one:

How did Rouge know he and Amy were going on a date?

Shadow frowned. That wasn't a yes or no question.

How did Rouge know Sonic didn't love Amy? Also not a yes or no question.

Did Amy truely love that Faker? Yes.

Why would Sonic go out with her to leave her eventually heartbroken? 'Sigh'

Only one yes or no question. That didn't help at all!

Shadow walked to the tree. His look was confident. He just wanted to punch them out of that tree for some reason. Reasons he couldn't explain. He just had this hatred for Sonic but not for Amy. His feelings for Amy were completely different.

Just as he came closer he heard someone talking. "We should go back to the buss."

Shadow immediatly hid himself behind a tree. He listened.

"Your right." Amy replied.

Shadow turned his head to the side and looked what was going on. He saw Sonic jumping out of the tree and he helped Amy to get out too. She looked around and stopped at a certain tree. Shadow noticed her looking and hid himself again.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked and he also looked.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something." Amy explained.

They walked back to the buss. It was a miracle that they found their way back in the dark.

"You go ahead, I need to check something." Amy said and she walked back again.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." And with that said Amy walked away, back to the tree where Sonic and her sat in. Sonic shrugged and walked towards the buss.

Amy walked around in the forest and she looked around. She was sure she saw something but it was so dark. Maybe she was wrong. She could be wrong.

Shadow sat on a branch that dangled above her. He saw Amy looking for something and decided to say something.

"What are you looking for?" He asked and jumped down. Amy turned herself around in a sharp movement and saw Shadow standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"None of your bussiness." Amy replied.

"Hmm..." He mumbled and also looked around.

"Where did you come from?" Amy asked. Shadow turned to her and cocked his head to the side.

"Your full of questions you know that?" Shadow smirked and closed his eyes.

"Perhaps..." Amy said. She stepped a little closer to him. "And your full of answers."

"Perhaps." Shadow replied and he opened his eyes.

"Answers...that I want to know." Amy spoke softly as she stepped closer again. It wasn't normal for Shadow to feel uncomfortable but every step she took he stepped back just a little.

"Really?" He smirked.

Amy nodded her head, "Answer that I...need to now."

Shadow narrowed his eyes a little. What was she planning and why was she talking in such a seductive way? And was it even normal for the ultimate lifeform to feel this heating in his body as she stepped closer each time? Maybe it was...but it wasn't logical. Shadow didn't have feelings!

"And why do you need to know?" Shadow asked suspiciously. Shadow's back hit a tree from walking backwards.

"Because i'm..." Amy got close to his ear and whispered the rest of the sentence. "Curious."

"A little to curious if you ask me." Shadow pushed her away.

"But i'm not asking you." Amy smiled innocently.

What was wrong with her? Why was she acting this way? It was freaking him out.

"You are asking me for my answers." Shadow smirked.

"Yes but not for this answer." Amy turned her back to him and walked away.

Shadow hesitated but curiousity got the best of him so he followed her. He looked up and saw the drops of rain falling from the sky again. It surpised him that Amy didn't scream when it started to rain again like Rouge or someone else did. She just walked through it as if it was no big deal, which it wasn't. You weren't going to die from water. You just get a little wet but that's it.

Amy stopped when she reached the same river where her and Sonic went to.

"You know Shadow..." Amy began without turning to him. How did she know he followed her? Shadow stopped walking and stared at her. She look kinda beautiful. The moonlight surrounded her and with the rain falling on her and around her, it looked even more magical.

"I had a great time with Sonic but...it didn't feel like he..." Amy stopped talking and stared at the bottom of the river. Shadow let out a sigh and looked around. He didn't really want to listen to her problems but he did. Amy just didn't continue.

Shadow turned back to her and stepped closer. Once he stood next to her he also looked at the river.

"Did you ever feel like this for someone?" Amy asked softly.

Shadow thought about her question. Yes and No. He did feel like this but not in that kinda way.

"I did but not exactly the same as you." Shadow spoke as soft as he could be unfortunatly for him Amy heard him. She turned to him with eyes full of curiousity.

"I loved Maria with all my heart but...I wasn't in love with her. I loved her as my sister." Shadow answered her unasked question.

"Maria..." Amy repeated softly.

Shadow stared at his reflection in the river. A few drops fell on it and broke his reflection in two. Exactly how he felt. He lost his other half.

Shadow closed his eyes, he couldn't bear to look any longer at his new reflection. But the last thing he wanted to do was showing Amy his vulnerable side.

Amy looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She prused her lips and thought about something. Soon she mumbled something that suprised Shadow.

"Welcome to my silly life but you know...your f-ing perfect."

Shadow's eyes shot open and he turned slowly to her with confusion.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Your f-ing perfect. It's a song from Pink." Amy smiled.

"Since when do colours sing?" Shadow asked confused.

Amy giggled. "No no no. Pink is a singer."

Shadow just raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Alecia Beth Moore?" Amy asked. Shadow still looked puzzled. "Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel. Like your less then f-ing perfect?"

Shadow shook his head slowly.

"You really don't know her?" Amy asked.

"No." Shadow replied.

"You should listen to that song. It makes you feel a little better if your sad about something." Amy suggested him.

"I'm not really a music...type of guy." Shadow said.

"To bad...it's a good song." Amy said and she looked up. The raining began to stop a little.

"You know I had my date with Sonic...so that means..." Amy said and a little smirk spread across her mouth.

"That means what?" Shadow asked.

"Don't you remember? We had a deal." Amy smiled.

Shaodw scratched the back of his head trying to remember what deal they had. Amy's look turned into a frown knowing he didn't remember.

"We were going on a date after mine and Sonic's." Amy said annoyed.

Shadow stared at her emotionles. Did she really want to continue this? He thought it was just a joke but apperantly she didn't.

Shadow frowned and looked at the moon. He saw something next to it. It was a star that twinkled gracefully in the sky.

"Now?" Shadow asked.

"If you want to?" Amy questioned shyly.

At least it'll be over soon. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. Sure she showed some stalker-ish behavior once in a while...well...always but it reduced when they went to Paris. And she wasn't even sure if Sonic and her were a good couple.

"Whatever." Shadow mumbled. He jumped over the river and stopped walking. He turned back to Amy and waited.

"You coming or not?" Shadow asked a little annoyed when she just stood there. Amy cocked her head a little aside before she walked through the river and followed him.

"If you don't want to we can do this another time." Amy suggested him politly. She didn't want to force him.

"I agreed didn't I?" Shadow told her.

"Yeah but you sound like you don't want to go." Amy mumbled sadly.

Shadow stopped walking and turned to her, "If I didn't want to go I would've said no."

Amy smiled and walked further. Shadow rolled his eyes and let out a sigh before he followed her.

"I really wanted to do this when we were in Paris but since we're stuck we just have to make the best of it, right?" Amy said while she climbed over a tree that lay on the ground.

"Right..." Shadow mumbled as he easily jumped over it. Amy turned to him and saw him standing there with his arms crossed. She didn't say anything and he didn't have to say anything either. She could tell he didn't want to do this. But why didn't he say so then?

Amy opened her mouth but before she could say anything someone called for her. "AMY?"

They both turned to the sound and saw Sonic running their way.

"Sonic?" Amy said in a suprised tone.

Sonic stopped running once he was close enough and quickly said, "Mr. Waylon is back! He found help!"

"Does that mean we can go home?" Amy smiled.

"Yeah!" Sonic yelled. "Let's go!"

Sonic started to run back and Amy looked at Shadow.

"Let's go, now we can continue this in Paris." Shadow said and he grabbed her wrist and started to follow Sonic. Amy looked at the ground and smiled.

They quickly headed back to the buss. Thanks to Shadow they got back because Amy was kinda lost. They saw the whole class standing next to the buss and infront of them was Mr. Waylon.

"Where's our help?" Blaze asked.

"They'll be here any second." Mr. Waylon answered. "Are you all okay?"

"Yeah we're fine." Rouge said.

"Little bruised but nothing major." Knuckles added.

"Thank the lord." Mr. Waylon smiled.

Amy and Shadow lined up next to everyone else. Seconds later a helicopter dangled above them. It wasn't one of the police but from the news. Everyone stared awkwardly at the thing. Was it live? Then a couple moments later police officers showed up. They grabbed their walkie-talkies and probably informed everyone where they were.

"We are going to escort you out of here and bring you safely back to your hotel." One of the police men informed the class with a french accent.

"What about the buss?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry about that. It's broken so you can't do anything with it but we'll pick it up later." A woman smiled. Tails looked at the buss and back at the woman.

"Is everyone okay? No broken bones or anything else?" The woman asked.

"Only bruised." Scourge said.

"To be sure, there are a couple of ambulances waiting for you at the highway. Just to be sure you all are fine." The men said.

"That's great. Now let's get out of here kids." Mr. Waylon said and they followed the police officers to safety.

Once they were at the highway they saw three ambulances waiting for them. The class was split in three groups. They were all checked but everyone seemed fine. Only a couple of bruises, a little dehydrated and they were hungry.

"How do we get back to our hotel?" Jet asked.

"I dunno." Wave shrugged.

"You are going to ride with us." A police man smiled.

Jet and Wave looked at each other and smirked.

"Everyone get in a car. You are all going back!" Mr. Waylon cheered.

Immediatly everyone ran towards a policecar. They all stepped inside and strapped themselfs in their seatbelts. Once they were all ready they drove back to their hotel and finally away from the forest.

"How did you even end up so far away from humanity?" The police woman asked.

"We don't know. We got into a crash and we all fainted. I really can't remember what happened after that." Tikal said.

"That's really strange." The police woman replied.

"Well we're all safed now so let's move on with our lifes." Rouge crossed her arms and looked outside.

"Just get some rest and you'll all be fine." The woman smiled.

"I'm gonna get nightmares." Cream mumbled.

"We're safed aren't we? So stop being such a baby." Rouge told her. Cream didn't reply.

**~One hour later~**

Everyone was back in their rooms at the hotel. It was already 11 PM.

Blaze turned on the TV and looked at the news. She noticed they were the subject.

"Hey girls! Come here quickly." She yelled from the livingroom. Moments later Amy, Rouge and Cream walked towards her.

"Look we're on the news." Blaze pointed at the screen.

They sat down on the couch and listened. Every word was in french so they had no idea what the newslady was saying.

"Does anyone know what she's saying?" Cream asked.

"Not me. I don't speak french." Amy replied.

"After three days the police have finally found the class who got into a crash on the highway. Strangely enough they were lost in the forest far away from humanity. No one knows how they got there. They are all fine and currently resting in their hotel. The police is examining the buss but they still haven't found any clues. Was this just a normal crash or was it something else?" Rouge translated.

"How did you know that?" Amy asked.

"I can speak french." Rouge replied. Blaze turned off the TV and walked to the balcony.

"Right..." Amy said and she walked back to the bedroom. She pulled on her little nightgown and lay on her bed staring at the ceilling.

"_I'm going to take a shower!_" She heard Rouge yell.

Amy rolled on her side and stared outside of the window. The moon peeked through the clear curtains. Amy sighed and closed her eyes. It's been a rough couple of days but they were finally back again. It wasn't all that bad with Sonic but Shadow made it pretty special too for her. But what was that question again that she asked him before he kissed her? She couldn't remember. The only thing that she could remember was his lips against hers and it was nice.

* * *

Shadow appeared in her room by the help of chaos control. He walked to Amy's bed and looked at her for a moment. She looked peacefull. He gently shook her. Amy opened her eyes and shock spread across her face.

"Shadow what are you-?"

"Shhh! Not so loud." Shadow whispered. Amy looked around and saw everyone asleep.

"What time is it?" Amy asked.

"It's two in the morning." Shadow replied.

"I must've fallen asleep...but what are you doing here?" Amy asked and she sat up.

"I was thinking off something." Shadow admitted and he walked to the window. He stared out of it. "We could go now if you'd like?"

"Go? Where?" Amy asked confused.

"Don't make me say it..." Shadow sighed.

"The d-date?" Amy chocked out. Shadow turned around and nodded at her. "But it's two in the morning and we can't leave this place."

"Your right about one part." Shadow smirked. He showed her a chaos emerald. Amy gasped.

"You had that thing with you all the time?" She asked.

"No, I just got it out of my bag. I brought one just in case." Shadow replied as he looked at the emerald.

"So you didn't have it with you...while we were stuck?" Amy asked carefully. Shadow shook his head.

"You wanna chaos control out of here? Where do you wanna go? It's two in the morning!" Amy got out of bed and walked towards him.

"If you keep your voice down we _can_ get out of here." Shadow whispered annoyed.

"You really wanna get out of here now?" Amy asked softly.

"The sooner it'll be over." Shadow replied. "unless you don't want to go."

Amy looked at her friends who were still asleep. it didn't look like they were about to wake up. And Shadow could easily chaos control them back again before anyone else would notice.

"Can you atleast give me some time to change?" Amy asked. Shadow looked at her from head to toes.

"I think that'll be a good idea." He replied. "I'll be outside." With that said he chaos controlled himself out of the room. Amy smiled and quickly moved towards her closet. She opened it and looked for some decent clothes.

Amy quickly shrugged herself out of her nightgown and pulled her lightblue jeans and orange t-shirt on that didn't cover her shoulders. She tip toed to the livingroom and grabbed her dark blue jacket and pulled it on. Quickly, she walked to the door and walked out of the room.

Amy ran down the stairs and looked around the corner and saw no one. She quickly ran to the doors and left the hotel.

Shadow waited for her on a bench that was nearby the hotel but still out of sight. He looked behind him and saw Amy walking outside and looking for him. He got off the bench and walked to her. Before he opened is mouth he saw her outfit and he was speechless. She looked beautiful even though it wasn't a special outfit.

Amy saw how Shadow was looking and asked, "Do you like it?" She turned around slowly and smiled.

Shadow snapped back to reality. "Let's just go." He mumbled.

He walked to her, grabbed her arm and chaos controled them away from the hotel.

* * *

**I wanted to put their date in this chapter as well but i'm planning to safe a chapter for their date XD So the next chapter is completely about their date :) Hope you enjoyed it and I got a little tired of writing they were lost. Until next time! ~xXx~**


	19. Sway with me

**I'm so extremely sorry for not updating for so long. I was so busy that I didn't have time at all to write. Pls forgive me :$ Anways, here's the ShadAmy chap you've all been waiting for: Their date. Hope you enjoy and I do not own any chars.**

**

* * *

**

Shadow and Amy appeared infront of the Eiffel Tower. Amy looked around and the lights were all on but the shops were closed. Shadow noticed Amy looking so he did the same.

"So what do you want to do?" Shadow asked awkwardly.

Amy turned to him. "Let's just walk around first. We can't go in any shops since it's two in the morning but i'm sure we'll have a great time." She smiled warmly.

Shadow shrugged and they both walked through Paris.

Shadow kept staring infront of him while Amy sometimes took notice at him. She smiled but Shadow didn't respond.

"Maybe we can find something interesting to do?" Amy suggested when she saw the look on Shadow's face that said he was bored. He turned to her and nodded.

They were only a few minutes in their date and it was already awkward. Amy tried to be as polite as possible but Shadow wasn't a date type of guy. He only wanted action and Amy knew this was a weird spot for him to be in but he could try to have a great time, right?

They walked to the end of the city - which took a while - and into the park. They both looked around. It looked so beautiful. Everything was green, there were a couple of benches everywhere, there was a pond, a fountain, a couple of hills and the lights were dim so it set a romantic atmosphere.

Amy and Shadow looked at each other. The way the light fell on Amy's delicate face was truely stunning. Shadow couldn't help but stare. Amy started to giggle when she saw him staring at her with his mouth slightly open. He quickly snapped back to reality and looked away. He scratched the back of his head nervously as Amy continued to giggle softly.

All these feelings were so strange for Shadow. Sure he felt anger and hatred but never this feeling before. This warm, fuzzy feeling that used to make him sick when he saw other people being like this but now that he experienced it himself...it felt normal. But one thing he was sure of: This wasn't love, right?

Shadow frowned.

Maybe it was but how could he ever be in love with this person? It was Amy for pete's sake!

"What are you thinking about?" Amy asked with a smile that made Shadow's heart skip a beat.

Without even knowing he replied, "You."

Amy blushed and looked at the ground with a shy smile. Shadow's eyes widened as he thought about what he just said. He never planned on telling her that! It just slipped out.

"I mean-" Shadow cleared his throat. "-I was thinking about what you would like to do."

Amy looked up and her smile faded, "Oh."

Shadow rolled his eyes awkwardly and turned his back a little to her so she wouldn't see his expression. He was feeling extremely awkward around her. Always nervous. All those feelings annoyed him because he didn't know what it meant. At least he thought he didn't knew.

"Let's go to the fountain. I want to do something." Amy said and she grabbed Shadow's hand. Shadow felt his cheeks getting warmer. In his thoughts he slapped himself.

"_Stop blushing!_" His thoughts demanded him.

They stood infront of the fountain and Amy searched through her pocket as Shadow watched.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked. Amy showed him a coin. She closed her eyes and placed the coin infront of her heart. Shadow looked oddly at her and raised his eyebrow in confusion. What was she doing? He didn't understand any of this.

Suddenly she opened his eyes and threw the coin in the fountain. Shadow hung over the edge and watched as the coin fell into the water and on the bottom.

"Why did you do that? If you didn't want that coin you could give it to me, this is just a waste of money." Shadow babbled confused.

"Shadow, this is a wishing fountain. You make a wish, throw the coin and that's it. It's fun." Amy explained. She grabbed another coin and gave it to Shadow. "Try it."

Shadow accepted it and looked at the coin.

"Close your eyes."

Shadow did as Amy said.

"Place the coin infront of your heart."

Shadow opened his eyes and hesitated, not sure what he was doing. Amy stepped closer and placed her hand on the hand where he was holding the coin in. She gently guided his hand to his chest and shut his eyes with two fingers.

"Now think about what you want to wish. Wish for it but don't say it outloud." Amy spoke softly.

So many things spread across his mind. He wanted to wish for so much stuff. Like for example: Bringing Maria back from the dead. Or some new skates since his were getting pretty old. Even ruling the world came across his mind but he quickly scratched that one away. Suddenly something squeezed through. _Wish for Amy being yours_. Shadow's eyes shot open and he stared at Amy.

"If you wished for something throw the coin." Amy smiled.

"I haven't." Shadow quickly said.

"Then close your eyes again and think. There must be something you would like."

Shadow closed his eyes again and sighed. He started thinking. _Amy._ What was he thinking? Amy belonged to Sonic and Shadow knew that. But perhaps Amy had some feelings for him too? Maybe he should take the risk. For the last couple of years Shadow worked on a lot of stuff but he always felt a little lonely. Everyday his loneliness started to bother him more and more but he never showed it and wasn't planning on showing it.

He opened his eyes and looked at Amy.

"Yeah?" She asked. Shadow nodded. "Throw the coin."

Shadow threw the coin in the air and it landed infront of them on the ground. Amy laughed.

"I mean in the fountain." She chuckled.

"Oh." Shadow replied shortly. He grabbed the coin off the ground and threw it gently in the water. It landed next to Amy's coin.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing. That was it." Amy smiled.

They started to walk away from the fountain and through the park.

"Do those wishes come true or is it all a joke?" Shadow asked.

A soft chuckle came from Amy's lips again, "No they don't come true."

"We should go back, grab our money and sue the people who build that thing!"

"Shadow, it's for fun remember? Just enjoy it." Amy leaned against him as they walked further away. This should be an interesting night.

* * *

About an hour later Shadow and Amy were sitting in a little boat. Shadow paddled slowly through the lake. Besides the sound of the water everything was quiet. The stars and moon shined gracefully and lit up the whole sky.

Suddenly the boat started to shake a little bit and Shadow quickly turned around to see if Amy was okay. He noticed she was standing and slowly walking to him. She sat down next to him and grabbed one oar. They both looked in each other's eyes and a little smile spread across Shadow's mouth. They both paddled further.

"Are you sure the guy who owns this thing won't mind?" Amy smirked.

"No, but you have to admit: it's pretty stupid of the guy to leave this thing lying. You can immediatly tell that people will take it for a trip." Shadow replied.

"True." Amy agreed. She looked around and couldn't see a thing. "It's pretty dark."

Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald and it started to shine like a little light. He placed it between them and looked in Amy her eyes as she looked at the green chaos emerald.

"I didn't know chaos emerald's could do that." Amy said in a surpise tone.

"Well now you do." Shadow smiled.

They stopped paddling and looked at the stars. This was by far the most romantic night Amy had in her life and she couldn't believe it was with Shadow. It felt so right.

She closed her eyes and leaned back slowly completely forgetting that there was nothing behind her. She let out a little scream when she fell over the edge of the boat and into the water. Shadow quickly stood up and looked around. When she didn't come up he grabbed the chaos emerald and dove in. The chaos emerald lit the water around him and he saw Amy swimming up but having a little trouble. He quickly swam towards her and placed his arm around her waist. They both came up and gasped for air. Amy started to laugh but Shadow looked at her as if she was crazy. After a few seconds Shadow let out a soft chuckle too.

Shadow pushed her into the boat and got in after her.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot that we were on a boat." Amy laughed and she squeezed the water out of her shirt. Shadow shook his head quickly as a dog and some water landed into the lake itself, on Amy and in the boat.

"No problem." Shadow replied.

Amy let go of her shirt and watched as Shadow shook all of the water off him. A little smile formed and her eyes sparkled. Shadow noticed her looking and stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Amy spoke softly. "This is perfect."

Shadow slowly sat down and nodded, "Yeah..."

An idea came to his mind and he looked around. "Let's go back. I have an idea."

* * *

Shadow stook out his hand for Amy and she gladly accepted it. He helped her out of the boat and the walked back to the stores.

Amy shivvered and rubbed her arms with her hands. Shadow looked at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. With his other free hand he rubbed her arm trying to get her warm. Amy blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

They arrived at Shadow's destination. They stood infront of a club and it was open. Amy looked at the sign and it said it was open from 0:00 until 7:00. She turned to Shadow again.

"You really want to do this?" Amy chuckled.

"Well I thought you would enjoy this." Shadow smiled. Amy grabbed Shadow's hand and let them inside.

When they were inside they saw people dancing around, laughing and drinking, lights shining everywhere, music pounding and just enjoying life.

"Wanna have a drink?" Shadow yelled so Amy could hear him above the music. Amy nodded. They walked to the bar and Shadow motioned the barkeeper. The barkeeper waited. Shadow asked what Amy wanted and she told him a martinti.

"Deux Martini's." Shadow yelled. Amy looked surpised at him. The barkeeper grabbed a bottle and got to work.

"What?" Shadow chuckled seeing the expression on her face.

"I didn't knew you could speak french." Amy said.

"I can do a lot of things." Shadow smiled. He turned back to the barkeeper and grabbed their drinks. "Merci."

Shadow gave Amy her drink and they walked to a table. They sat down and Amy took a sip from her drink.

"So you can do a lot of things, huh?" Amy smirked. Shadow nodded with confidence.

Amy placed her drink back on the table and nodded thoughtfully, "Okay. Then uhm...show me."

"What do you want to see?" Shadow asked not afraid what she would choose. He leaned back in his seat and smirked. Amy heard the music change. The song that played now was The Pussycat Dolls with Sway. It sounded like a nice opportunity in her ears.

"I wanna see you dance." Amy smiled evilly. Shadow's smirk faded and he stared at her.

"What?" He chocked out.

"You heard me." Amy smirked. Shadow looked at the people who were dancing. The whole dancefloor was full. Some were really good but most people couldn't dance at all but they still had fun. Maybe he should relaxe too. Besides, he was with a beautiful girl and if he accepted this challenge he could dance with her. And it might take his attention away from his other thing he had been working on with Eggman.

Shadow stood up and walked to her. He stood next to her and stook out his hand.

"Only if you dance as well." Shadow said. Amy smiled and took his hand.

He lead them to the dancefloor. At first they both looked around but soon Amy started to move a little with the music. Shadow watched as her hips slowly moved. He found her movements rather seducing even though it was an innocent song.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

Amy moved her hands through her hair as she started to move more and more. On the other hand Shadow was still not moving. He was just watching her.

"C'mon Shadow!" Amy cheered. She grabbed his hands and forced him to move a little. Shadow looked nervously around hoping he wouldn't see any of their classmates. Ofcourse he wouldn't see them. It was three in the morning and they were at a french club. Everyone was still asleep.

Shadow was starting to losen up a little bit and he pulled her to him. Amy let out a suprised yelp as her body collided with his. Shadow was leading and Amy loved it. He swayed them around as if he knew exactly what he was doing. Perhaps he did knew. Amy couldn't resist to sing along with the song.

"_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_"

By her surpise he spun her around and pulled her back again.

"_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have that magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_"

They both smiled and moved through the crowd. Shadow never had this much fun before. He couldn't believe what he had missed all those years. They both spun around and at a certain moment when the music stopped Shadow bend Amy. He pulled her up again and their eyes locked with each other.

"_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now, give me more_"

They smiled and almost forgot about the world around them.

"_Sway me, make me_

_Thrill me, hold me_

_Bend me, ease me_

_You have a way with me_"

Shadow pushed her away from him and Amy spun around gracefully around until their arms were completely stretched. They stood still for a moment before Shadow pulled her back again. Amy landed with her back against Shadow's chest and he wrapped his arms around Amy's slim figure. Amy closed her eyes and leaned her head back on Shadow's shoulder as he moved them.

After a couple of minutes the song ended and they both opened their eyes again. The song changed a little wilder but they decided to skip this dance. They both sat down at their table again and Amy only smiled. Shadow looked around trying not to catch her looks. He knew he had to explain how he could dance like that and he didn't want that. But ofcourse that didn't work. Amy just asked.

"When did you learn to dance like that?" Amy asked completely happy that she had that dance with Shadow. Shadow turned to her and thought about his answer. Was it lame to say that his best friend taught him how to sway?

"Well, let's just say I had help from a special someone when I was young." Shadow said.

Amy smiled and crossed her arms, "Maria?" Shadow nodded.

Amy looked up and placed her hands together as if she was praying, "Thank you Maria."

Shadow smirked, "I told you I could do everything."

"No! You told me you could do a lot of things, not everything." Amy reminded him.

Shadow leaned back in his seat, "Sounds the same to me."

Amy closed her eyes and smiled. She loved this side of Shadow. The side that loved to have fun, the soft side. Shadow looked at the clock and noticed it was already five. It was getting pretty late and if Mr. Waylon had any plans for today they probably needed to wake up around six or seven again. Amy needed her sleep and Shadow knew that.

"Rose?" Shadow said. Amy opened her eyes and looked at him. "I think it's time to end this. It's getting pretty late."

Amy looked at the clock and nodded. She actually didn't want this to end but she was feeling pretty tired. Shadow stood up and lead her outside. Once they were outside he wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't be cold. They slowly walked back to their hotel again. Ofcourse Shadow could chaos control them back but neither of them wanted to end it that quickly, not even Shadow.

Amy leaned her head against Shadow's shoulder again and her eyes were starting to close. Shadow turned his head to her and noticed that her eyes were closed. He smiled and walked a little slower so she wouldn't feel much movement and disturb her.

After a moment of walking Amy opened her eyes again and yawned. She looked up and noticed that Shadow was carrying her. Did she fell asleep?

"Hello sleeping beauty." Shadow smirked. Amy blinked a couple of times and looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Almost back at our hotel." Shadow informed her. Amy felt her cheeks getting warmer. She did fall asleep and now he was carrying her back to their hotel. What suprised her most was that he didn't let go of her. She was awake and he was still carying her.

Shadow ducked a little and plucked a beautiful flower. It was a purple tulip. He placed it infront of Amy's face and smiled. Amy's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face. She accepted the tulip and smelt it.

"Thank you." She spoke softly.

Once they were back at their hotel, Shadow placed her on the ground. They both walked inside and towards the elevator. Amy pressed the three and the doors closed.

"I had a really great time." Amy smiled. She leaned against the wall and Shadow stood infront of her.

"Good." Shadow said.

"How about you?" Amy asked curiously.

"I uh..." Shadow stuttered. Usually he didn't tell people he had a great time or bad time. No one had ever asked him and he felt weird telling people that. "I had a...a great time...too."

"Good." Amy said.

Shadow looked at the tulip in her hand. He stepped closer and Amy's heart skipped a beat. Shadow took the tulip and brushed her hair behind her ear. After that he placed the tulip also behind her ear.

"There." He said. Amy blushed when she felt his hands on her face.

They heard a '_ding_' and the doors opened. They walked out of the elevator and stood infront of Amy's room. Neither of them said a word. They both looked at the ground or at the ceilling.

"Well..." Amy began. Shadow looked at her and waited. "I guess this is the goodbye part, right?"

"I guess." Shadow said.

Again another silence came along. Amy fumbled with her thumbs as she waited and Shadow's eyes drifted uneasily around the hall. They were both waiting for something but neither of them knew it of each other. Amy looked at Shadow and Shadow at her. She spread her arms for a hug. At first Shadow just stared at her but soon she grabbed his arms and hugged him. Shadow wrapped his arms around her. They let go of each other and waited again. Again they gave each other another hug and Amy kissed his cheek when they let go. They smiled and stared in each other's eyes.

Suddenly Shadow pulled her in and kissed her. Amy closed her eyes and kissed him gladly back. Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist and Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. Shadow deepened the kiss and Amy let out a soft moan. Before they could continue even further they were interrupted.

"And where have you two been?"

"_Can't we continue for once without being interrupted?_" They both thought annoyed.

They pulled away from each other and looked at the person who said that. Both of them were breathing pretty heavily. Mr. Waylon was tapping his foot as he waited for an answer.

* * *

**Done with this chapter :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :P At first I had another song for their dance part: Muse - I belong to you, but I decided to change it. They kissed again YAY! XD I hope I can update sooner this time but it depends on the situation i'm in. Bye bye ~xXx~**


End file.
